


Noémie y Adèle

by aldeana



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu|Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 31,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldeana/pseuds/aldeana
Summary: Las actrices Noémie Merlant y Adèle Haenel se enamoran durante el rodaje de Portrait of a Lady on Fire en pocos días.Esto es solo un homenaje a la maravillosa historia de amor que todas hemos visto desarrollarse durante la promoción de la película Retrato de una mujer en llamas. Sin saber si es solo una fantasía colectiva, provocada por nuestro deseo de que ocurra, o es la realidad.ACTUALIZADO:La segunda parte de esta historia se titula "Céline y Adèle" y ya estoy publicando los capítulos. Disfruten 😉twitter: @aldeana74102066
Relationships: noémie merlant/adèle haenel
Comments: 91
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Se quita la blusa. Está de espaldas.

Observo dos lunares vistosos y paso los dedos por encima de ellos. Sin pensar. Ella se da la vuelta para mirarme. No esperaba mi mano en su espalda.

Céline entra en la habitación. Vamos a filmar el beso en la cueva y viene a decir que está todo preparado. Pero Adèle no está preparada, todavía se está vistiendo.

– Hay que darse prisa. En una hora sube la marea, informa Céline, y nos deja a solas.

Adèle me mira mientras se viste. Me observa con curiosidad. ¿Por qué la he tocado? Pero no me pregunta, no todavía. Hay una reserva entre las dos, una reserva que yo me empeño en romper lo antes posible. Pero es que la noche anterior en la playa, ella colocó su mano en mi muslo, distraídamente, dos veces. Es verdad que habíamos bebido y que es normal dejar la mano descuidadamente en la pierna de la persona que está a tu lado.

No es tan típico, sin embargo, que te acaricien la espalda desnuda, sin venir a cuento, cuando te estás cambiando de ropa. Pero no le ha molestado. Su mirada me sonríe, aunque no dice nada.

Me gusta su cuerpo. Me gusta su espalda, sus hombros, sus manos. Intento no detenerme mucho en todos los detalles, para no incomodarla.

– Tienes dos lunares en la espalda, ¿sabes?

Ella sigue sonriendo, mientras acaba de vestirse.

– ¿No vas a ayudarme?

Estoy loca. No sé cómo me he atrevido a hacerlo, a tocarla sin excusa. Loca, loca. Loca por ella. Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Esta especie de impulso suicida, de pasar por encima de todo, de no pensar en nada más que en ella a todas horas. Ahora sabe que la deseo. Si es que lo dudaba.

No sé cuál de las dos va a dar el primer paso, pero sé que a ella también le ocurre. Quizá ella no lo muestra tanto como yo, porque Céline está cerca. Me parece que ya no están juntas, pero no lo juraría. Por mi parte, me da igual todo. Cuando puso su mano en mi pierna en la playa, me sentí dichosa. No sentía nada más que su mano. Las voces alrededor eran un rumor sin sentido, me concentré en su mano tanto que olvidé que estaba hablando con alguien y era imposible mantener una conversación conmigo. Fingí que estaba un poco borracha. Era mentira.

¿Me siente temblar? ¿Se da cuenta del efecto que tiene en mí? Estoy segura de eso.

– ¿Bajamos a la playa?, dice, cuando ha terminado.

– Sí.

Vamos las dos como autómatas, repasando en la cabeza lo que nos ha dicho Céline. Vamos vestidas de Héloïse y Marianne, pero yo besaré a Adèle y ella besará a Noémie. Las dos llevamos esos velos cubriéndonos la boca, con la excusa de protegernos del viento.

Primero rodaremos la bajada a la playa, ella agarrándose de mí y yo de ella, “colaborando” para bajar, porque según Céline, nadie adoptará el rol masculino-protector, tampoco Marianne. En la película ese rol no existe.

Céline, por las noches, delante de una botella de vino y queso, nos explica cuál es el propósito:

– No se trata de que una mujer tome el rol típico que siempre ha tenido el hombre. No se trata de salvar a nadie ni de vencer a los malos. Aquí no queremos eso. Eso es quedarse a medio camino del cambio. Lo que hay que hacer es eliminar ese rol de salvador y de salvada, eliminar la dinámica del conflicto.

Esas palabras me bailan en la cabeza mientras nos ayudamos mutuamente a bajar a la playa. Héloïse mira a Marianne, Marianne mira a Héloïse, alternativamente, y las miradas nunca se encuentran. Es así. Céline ha dicho que debe ser así y hemos interiorizado la coreografía, nuestro paso de danza en las rocas, mientras bajamos a la arena.

Ahora, Adèle se adelantará y yo la seguiré. Ella se adentrará en las rocas, buscando el refugio del viento, buscando el lugar desde el que esperarme. Yo la seguiré a distancia, sus huellas en la arena, su figura delante de la boca de una cueva, como una Eurídice invitándome a bajar al infierno. Me acerco lentamente, contando en mi mente los pasos, siguiendo el ritmo, como un metrónomo que Céline me ha puesto dentro. La marea sube. Grabaremos esta escena tres veces.

Cuando volvemos al apartamento, estoy pensando en ese beso. Ese beso que nos hemos dado por triplicado. Sigo saboreándolo en mi boca. Como soy introvertida, puedo quedarme así, sin llamar la atención, pero estoy pensando en ese beso descaradamente.

– Ven, me dice Adèle, que se da cuenta de que me vuelve loca y no quiere dejarme en paz.

Ahora tenemos libre. Ya ha anochecido, ya hemos grabado suficiente por hoy. Parece una niña feliz. Grita:

– ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!

Y corremos hacia la casa. El resto de la grabación será en la ciudad, así que la gente quiere aprovechar la playa. Esta noche volveremos a hacer corro junto al fuego. Volveremos a ver los restos de sol iluminando el horizonte, volveremos a beber. Me pregunto si esta vez, de nuevo, Adèle buscará sentarse a mi lado y colocará su mano premeditadamente. Me pregunto si lo haré yo. Lo vivo todo como una aventura loca.

– ¿Te vas a bañar?, me pregunta.

Miro dentro de sus ojos azules y verdes, es como si me hubiera zambullido en ellos. Sonrío estúpidamente.

– Ok, me voy a bañar. Pero no sé si nos enfermaremos.

– Bah, no tengas miedo. Saldremos enseguida y nos abrigaremos bien.

Muchos se bañan desnudos. Adèle también. Yo también lo hago. Me quito la ropa. Ella ya está en el agua. Es un ritual, ¿sabes?, me ha explicado. No sé si habla en serio. Sonríe todo el tiempo. Un ritual bañarse en octubre en el mar, sin ropa. Significa que empiezas una vida nueva.

Me meto en el agua fría gritando. Todavía no sé lo que me espera, pero en el agua oscura, en la oscuridad de la noche en la playa, ella me abraza un momento y siento su cuerpo pegado al mío. Y no quiero que se separe. Durante unos segundos me siento morir.

Céline también viene a bañarse. Ahora estamos todos en el agua. Me doy cuenta de que Adèle se separa de mi, mantiene las distancias. Me deprime pensar que siguen juntas. Salimos del agua. Yo primero. Me seco y desde la orilla las observo: ¿ellas están juntas en el agua, se besan, se tocan? Vigilo como un marido celoso. Me seco y me visto deprisa, y me meto bajo una manta. Cuando Adèle sale y llega adonde yo estoy, me pregunta si no pienso compartir la manta.

Otra vez, esa noche, nos sentamos juntas. La gente juega a las cartas, se cuenta anécdotas, chistes. Adèle está exaltada, como es ella, está feliz y es tan intensa, pero no se mueve de mi lado, bajo la manta. Noto su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del mío, y otra vez tiene su mano apoyada en mi pierna. Interpreto todo esto como una confirmación de lo que yo deseo: le pasa lo mismo que a mí, no quiere que nos separemos en todo el día y en toda la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

No sé cuándo empecé a depender de Adèle, de si me miraba o no, de si hablaba conmigo o hablaba solo con otras personas. ¿Qué pensaba de mí? Me importaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero tampoco intentaba averiguarlo. Yo era como un perrillo que corría tras ella. Ya sé que esa no es una definición romántica del amor, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Es algo muy común. Sin pensarlo dos veces vas adonde va esa persona, estás donde está ella, buscas su compañía, su atención, incluso su cariño y te mueres por una caricia. Sí, te comportas como su perro. No es que esté orgullosa, pero no me ha pasado a mí sola.

Cada noche se formaba un corro y se hablaba de amor, de feminismo, de arte. Era interesante comparar las ideas que surgían de la conversación con mis sentimientos, la teoría con la realidad. El equipo se dispersaba en varios grupos. Céline, Adèle, Claire, Anne, Bénédicte, Marie y otras solían sentarse juntas a charlar en la cocina. Yo buscaba un hueco en esa mesa. Intentaba sentarme a su lado porque era feliz a su lado, no sabía por qué, pero no hacía falta. Por eso, cuando no conseguía un sitio a su lado, me sentía deliciosamente triste y entonces al menos intentaba coger un buen sitio para mirarla. Ahora pienso que era más feliz cuando mi brazo rozaba el suyo en la mesa, que cuando mi pupila analizaba su rostro. El día que tenía que conformarme con mirarla a escondidas, era un día bastante triste.

Céline hablaba de la película. Uno de sus objetivos era mostrar qué sentimos cuando estamos enamorados. Para ella, el proceso se tomaba su tiempo, no era algo que ocurría de la noche a la mañana.

– ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

– No. Para mí es un invento del patriarcado. La excusa perfecta para acosar a las mujeres. El patriarcado habla del amor como si fuera un elixir que te quita el sentido y así todo se disculpa.

– ¿Cómo los llamaban antiguamente? Crímenes pasionales.

Todas (porque la mayoría eran mujeres) se tomaban en serio aquellas palabras. Se notaba que habían leído sobre el tema, algunas incluso habían sufrido acoso. Algunas, como Adèle, habían sufrido abuso sexual en la adolescencia. Yo era la recién llegada porque los demás se conocían desde hacía tiempo, así que escuchaba sin saber cuándo debía reírme y cuándo asentir enérgicamente porque, aunque entendía las palabras, no podía leer entre líneas. Carecía de todas las conversaciones anteriores.

Para no equivocarme, me dejaba llevar por el resto: si ellas saltaban en una explosión de risa, me reía, y si se ponían lúgubres, me ponía lúgubre.

– ¿Y qué es el amor para ti, Céline?, preguntó alguien.

– Para mí, el amor es algo que no entra por los ojos, sino en todo caso por los oídos.

Presté atención.

– Entra por los oídos, es decir por la palabra, uno va enamorándose de esa persona cuya inteligencia te sorprende y te acaricia a la vez. Enamorarse es no solo físico, también es mantener una conversación apasionante. Una larga conversación. Diría que no acaba nunca. Ese tipo de conversación solo es posible entre iguales, entre dos que se tratan como iguales.

Miré a Adèle, que miraba a Céline, que miraba a Adèle.

Me fui a la cama pensando que la conversación entre ellas nunca acabaría. La idea me inquietaba. ¿Sería posible entrar en esa conversación sin que todo se echara a perder? Es decir, ¿era imprescindible que el amor fuera una conversación entre dos o podía haber más personas? Pero lo deseché de inmediato: yo solo quería tener una conversación con Adèle.

Tenía sentido. Cuando miras a la persona amada, digamos que aprendes sus rasgos, los haces tuyos, sus gestos, las expresiones de su rostro... Pero cuando escuchas sus palabras, accedes también a su interioridad. En una conversación, las mentes conectan... Traté de imaginarme esa clase de amor, en el que nunca había pensado, que nunca había sentido, pese a que ya había cumplido treinta años.

Esa noche me enfermé. Por la tarde habíamos estado más tiempo del prudente en la playa y el frío se me había metido en los huesos. Al día siguiente me quedé en la cama. Avergonzada. Era como una niña pequeña caprichosa, que no tenía otra cosa que hacer precisamente ahora que ponerse enferma y tener a todos pendientes de ella.

Empecé a pensar en mi marido con sentimiento de culpa. No hay nada más contrario al amor que la culpa. Tiré el sentimiento a la papelera. ¿De qué me sirve?, pensé. No voy a recuperar nuestra relación sintiéndome mal por enamorarme de otra persona. He cambiado, le diría. ¿Es posible cambiar así? ¿Dejar un amor y tomar otro?

Esa mañana, rodaron una escena en la que yo no participaba y en la pausa del rodaje Adèle subió a verme a mi habitación. Venía graciosamente vestida de su personaje.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Le sonreí tímidamente desde la cama y negué con la cabeza.

– Voy a hacerte un té, ¿sí?

¿No tienes que quitarte el traje para hacerlo?

– Sí, de hecho ya hemos terminado.

Volvió con el té. Se había cambiado por fin. Se quedó a mi lado un rato, sin decir nada. Yo buscaba algo interesante que decir y seguramente ella me notaba distraída,

– ¿Tú también piensas como Céline?, le pregunté al fin.

Adéle sonrió.

– Sobre el amor, aclaré.

Se encogió de hombros.

– Sí.

– ¿No habrá diferentes tipos de amores?

– Seguro, pero ese es el que vale la pena. Por lo menos el que yo quiero.

Bajé la vista a mi té y sentí su mano en mi frente.

– No tienes fiebre, me informó.

Cuando se fue, me acurruqué bajo la manta, recordando el tacto de su mano.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasamos el resto de la tarde con cosas técnicas. Yo no tuve que vestirme de mi personaje, así que aproveché para conversar con quien encontraba y pasear por el castillo en busca de Adèle. A veces no se podía porque estaba todo lleno de cachivaches para la iluminación. Me dijeron que Hélène Delmaire había estado pintando toda la mañana el segundo cuadro de Héloïse. Hélène era la dueña de las manos que aparecían en los planos que mostraban el proceso de pintar el cuadro, algo imposible de imitar. Yo me limitaba a copiar la expresión de su cara en pleno proceso y cómo se movía ante el lienzo. Cuando pintaba se ponía una camisa y, a veces, mi vestido rojo. Esa ropa la metía en el personaje de Marianne, que era mi personaje. Era un poco surrealista verla en vaqueros con aquella camisa de otra época. Normalmente en estos casos yo pasaba tiempo fijándome en ella para copiar sus gestos y un par de veces Adèle me guiñó un ojo mientras posaba. Lo que me hacía sonreír y me aceleraba el corazón al mismo tiempo. ¿Jugaba? No sabía qué pensar. Ella era tan libre que no necesitaba excusas para comportarse de aquella manera imprevisible. ¡Estaba tan bella con el traje de época! Era un vestido verde, el color que había escogido Céline porque lo había visto en varios cuadros de la época y porque “soñaba” con él. Pesaba. Meterse en él era como hacer pesas, pero ella no se movía y de vez en cuando le alcanzábamos un vaso de agua.

La película era un homenaje al amor que había existido entre Céline y Adèle y que, según el mensaje de la propia película, duraría más allá de la relación física. Era una historia de amor “emancipador”, un amor que te hacía mejor persona. “Mejor artista y mejor amante”, decía Céline. Pero en cierto modo aquella era una manera de concluir algo que no acababa de terminar. Era la historia más triste que yo había oído jamás. Podía jurar que Céline seguía enamorada de ella. Hacer una película juntas era en realidad una forma de retenerla a su lado.

Pasé al lado de Hélène y vi el cuadro, fresco todavía. Hélène dijo que iba a fumar.

– ¿Estás mejor?, me preguntó.

– Sí, me encuentro mejor. Gracias.

– Aprovecha para descansar.

Se mostraba amable y tímida. Irradiaba felicidad. Se notaba que le gustaba pintar y también participar en la película, aunque pasaba muchísimas horas pintando.

Me puse el abrigo y salí a fumar con ella.

Allí estaba Adèle, Céline, Valeria y Luàna, Marie, Jérôme Bigueu y Claire, que hablaban de la tonalidad de la piel y las luces. Todos fumaban.

– ¿Tú también?, le dije a la pequeña Luàna.

– Me solidarizo, contestó.

Luàna hacía chistes constantemente, pero no se reía.

– Es una lástima, dijo Valeria. Al final apestas aunque no fumes y la piel se acaba poniendo amarilla.

Todas la escuchamos horrorizadas.

– Además el castillo también ha empezado a oler a tabaco.

– Somos unas ciudadanas insensibles con la conservación del patrimonio.

– ¿Cuánto cuesta al día?, preguntó Adèle.

Céline se encongió de hombros.

– Ya te lo puedes imaginar. Un pastón.

– ¿Mil euros?

– Pregúntenle a Bénédict.

– Seguro que cuesta más que todas nosotras juntas, dijo Valeria.

– ¡Quién fuera castillo!, exclamó Luàna apática.

Mientras hablábamos, me fijaba en Adéle. En cómo se ajustaba el suéter a su cuerpo, en cómo se había dejado el moño de su personaje, pero ya le caía parte del pelo rubio sobre la cara. Me acordé de nuestra escena en la playa, cuando Marianne corre hacia Héloïse para pedirle perdón y se besan. En esa escena Adèle y yo nos besamos por primera vez, pero como Héloïse y Marianne. Adèle me había contado que aquella escena se basaba en otra de la película de Hitchcock, _Vértigo,_ cuando el detective sigue a la protagonista hasta la playa y la salva de tirarse a las olas.

– Pero Héloïse no intenta suicidarse.

– Pero Marianne no lo sabe. Si corre tan desesperadamente es porque piensa que Héloïse ha ido a la playa a suicidarse, como su hermana.

– Es horrible.

– Piénsalo: es lógico temer que vaya a suicidarse, teniendo en cuenta que Marianne acaba de decirle que no le pide nada, ni siquiera que se resista al matrimonio, y se va a ir sin ella... ¿Recuerdas la escena de _Vértigo_?

Adèle me propuso que la viéramos juntas antes de ir a dormir esa noche. No sabía si era buena idea ver la escena que había inspirado la nuestra y sentirme influida por ella antes de rodar la nuestra, ¿pero cómo resistirse a ver una película en la cama con Adèle? Para verla, se le ocurrió la feliz idea de venirse a nuestro cuarto y pedirle a Claire amablemente que fuera al otro cuarto con Céline.

La protagonista de _Vértigo_ , Madelaine, va de un sitio a otro mientras la sigue el detective. Al principio no le vemos la cara y solo la seguimos. Durante su paseo, se siente extrañamente atraída por el mar y parece que va a suicidarse, o esto cree el detective que la está siguiendo, y corre desesperadamente para evitarlo. El detective, que se llama Scottie, como un perro, se enamora de la misteriosa mujer mientras la sigue a todas partes. Me fijé en el protagonista masculino. No me identificaba con James Stewart.

Empezaba a hacer frío y habíamos terminado de fumar.

– Es increíble cómo a mediados de octubre disfrutamos de días tan cálidos.

– Es el cambio climático.

Adéle estaba sentada en un muro, Céline se había sentado junto a ella y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Un enorme framboyán de flores naranja y violeta servía de marco a la escena. Se querían. No era fácil: Céline seguía enamorada y la intimidad de aquellos momentos con Adèle se le hacía demasiado breve. Podía imaginármelo. Como siempre, Adèle se las ingeniaba para romper “la magia” iniciando una conversación con otra persona o haciendo un comentario gracioso. Entonces me apiadaba de Céline, que, sin duda, la echaba de menos.

– Esta noche jugamos a Activity, ¿quién se apunta?, exclamó Adèle, como una niña pequeña.

– Podemos jugar a las películas, propuso alguien.

Las películas acabaron ganando. Después de cenar, nos pusimos a jugar a ese juego donde te preguntan cosas como: si tu vida fuera un programa de TV, ¿cuál sería?

– A veces una comedia y a veces un drama.

– Un programa de entrevistas.

– Nooooo, ¡qué horror!

– Una película de misterio.

Yo respondí que mi vida era una película romántica y todas me miraron enternecidas.

– Eres tan joven, exclamó Céline.

– No soy “tan” joven.

Sonreí sin saber si me molestaba aquel comentario.

Alguien lanzó otra pregunta:

– ¿Te ves como la protagonista o como el personaje secundario?

– Como la directora, respondió Céline.

Todas rieron.

– Yo normalmente me veo como el espectador, respondió Luàna. Soy la típica psicópata que no acaba de meterse en el papel que le ha tocado representar.

Todo el mundo se escandalizó. Nadie se terminaba de acostumbrar al humor de Luàna.

– Yo soy la cámara, dijo Adèle.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– Que observo mucho, todo el tiempo, incluso cuando soy la modelo.

– ¿Estás interpretando a Héloïse otra vez?

Miré a Adèle y ella me devolvió la mirada. Me ruboricé.

Cuando terminó el juego, Adèle me preguntó si había visto cómo había quedado el cuadro que estuvieron pintando sin mí esa mañana y mentí porque quería que me llevara a verlo para quedarnos a solas. Entonces se levantó y tomó mi mano. Nos metimos en el castillo, que estaba oscuro como en una película de misterio. Adèle usó su móvil para iluminar el camino. Era imposible dar con los interruptores.

Allí estaba el cuadro a medio hacer. Fresco todavía. Sin cubrir.

– Casi no se ve, dijo.

Lo iluminó con el móvil.

– Es genial, exclamé.

– Pero si no se ve.

– Pues me encanta.

En la penumbra pude imaginarme que me miraba con curiosidad.

– Hélène ha estado haciendo tu trabajo, se burló.

Sonreí. ¿Qué podía decir? Ella y yo estábamos a medio metro de distancia y sentía una opresión en el pecho que me quitaba el aliento. No dijimos nada más, solo seguimos allí mirándonos sin vernos más tiempo del necesario. ¡Me sentía tan torpe! Pero Adèle tampoco hacía nada para romper aquel silencio.

– “Cuando estás preocupada respiras por la boca”, dijo al fin.

Era una línea de su personaje. Imaginé sus ojos analizándome, aunque no los veía bien podía sentirlos sobre mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Son las seis de la tarde más o menos. El equipo mira lo que hemos rodado hoy. La sala está llena. Céline me ha mirado directamente porque ha visto algo en mi expresión, ha notado algo.

– ¿Qué te parece?

Esa pregunta me la hace a mí.

– No estoy convencida.

– ¿Y qué es lo que no te convence?

– Le falta emoción.

– Por Dios, Noémie.

Céline resopla como un caballo cansado. Tiene el pelo revuelto. Debería dormir.

– No puede ser.

Sale del cuarto. En la pantalla estamos nosotras. Adèle y yo, es decir, nuestros personajes, teniendo sexo por primera vez. Adèle mete dos dedos en mi axila de modo que parece una penetración vaginal. Y esa imagen se ha quedado congelada mientras la directora sale a tomar el aire.

Miro a Adèle.

– ¿A ti te parece que está bien?

Ella arquea una ceja.

– Muy bien. Tengo que salir un rato, voy a tomar el aire, digo.

Me levanto sin saber adónde voy, pero necesito salir de allí. Esa expresión en su rostro, la ceja levantada, ¿qué significa exactamente? En ese momento no me pongo a analizarlo, pero después se me ocurre que es una pregunta: “¿qué esperabas?”. Céline en el último momento ha decidido cambiar la escena de sexo por otra “simbólica” donde las protagonistas se frotan la axila con unas hierbas que harán que el tiempo vaya más despacio. Es absurdo. Quería preguntarle a Céline cuál era la idea detrás de aquella ocurrencia, pero salió corriendo, ¿tal vez a llorar?

Esa tarde nos evitamos, de todas formas yo no le insistiré más sobre el tema.

Claire me explica:

– Céline prefiere sugerir.

– ¿A ti qué te parece la escena?

– Es bella. Al principio el espectador se sorprende de ver eso en primer plano, luego comprende la broma y sonríe, pero después sigue mirando la pantalla y ve ese beso... Ya no se ríe.

Cuando nuestras bocas se separan quedan unos hilos de saliva entre las dos.

Pienso en lo que ha pasado hoy, antes. Estoy en mi cama tratando de dormirme. La pregunta: “¿qué esperabas?” me hace abrir los ojos. Empiezo a imaginarme que a Céline le cuesta dejar volar a Adèle. No es fácil decir adiós. Me pregunto si Adèle estará diciendo adiós también o se empeña en quedarse a toda costa.

No puedo dormir. ¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionada? ¿Por qué me importa todo esto? Me levanto de un salto, furiosa, y me visto. Intento no despertar a Claire. Daré un paseo, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Me visto con lo primero que encuentro, eso sí, me llevo un abrigo. Ilumino el camino a la calle con el móvil. Cuando llego a la puerta, Adèle está allí, sentada, de espaldas, fumando.

– Fumas a todas horas, le digo.

Creo que me tiembla la voz.

Ella me mira intrigada. Nos miramos intrigadas las dos.

– ¿Te importa si me quedo a tu lado un rato?

Niega con la cabeza. No dice nada, no ha dicho nada. Quizá no diga nada en el tiempo que yo esté aquí sentada. Quizá la he interrumpido. No diré nada yo tampoco. ¿Estoy ofendida? Sí. ¿Por qué? Porque no ha saludado si quiera, no me pregunta qué me pasa, por qué no puedo dormir, si me preocupa algo, o al menos una sonrisa: nada. Estoy temblando. ¿Por qué estoy temblando? No hace tanto frío, pero ella está aquí y es tan fría... Me desprecia, ¿es eso? Le ha molestado que dudara de esa escena. Le ha molestado que dudara de Céline. Estoy a punto de levantarme e ir dentro, pero no me muevo.

Ella me mira.

– Cada noche, cuando cierro los ojos, imagino que te hago el amor.

Eso es lo que me dice. Está seria, casi triste.

– Espera. No digas nada. Antes de que digas nada, tengo que decirte que no estoy con Céline. Solo quería que lo supieras.

– ¿Entonces?

– Entonces qué.

– ¿Por qué te comportas así?

– ¿Cómo me comporto?

– Distante, es como si me odiaras.

– Estás casada.

Me ha dado un bofetón. No. Es peor que un bofetón. Ahora soy yo la que arquea una ceja por toda respuesta. Nos quedamos las dos mirando la noche cerrada frente a nosotras.

– ¿No ibas a fumar?, me pregunta ella.

– No. No puedo fumar. Gracias.

Eso le ha hecho gracia. Suelta una carcajada y la ahoga con el brazo. Pero no puede parar de reírse y durante un rato se parte de risa en silencio, mordiéndose la manga. Yo también me río, pero no sé bien de qué. Veo cómo se seca las lágrimas. Está tan bonita, llorando y riéndose, da igual. Es la mujer más bella.

– ¿Y por eso estás aquí? ¿Fumando? ¿Para no cerrar los ojos?

Le ha gustado mi ironía.

– ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?, me pregunta de costado, mientras saca otro cigarrillo porque el anterior se le ha caído al suelo.

– A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Nos quedamos calladas mirando la noche. Un coche con la radio a todo volumen pasa como un rayo. De nuevo silencio.

– ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo?

Adèle acaba de caer en la cuenta de lo que le digo.

– Sí.

Está más bella que nunca. Quiero besarla, pero no lo hago porque “estoy casada”. No quiero llevarme un chasco. No, no lo haré. Y ella tampoco lo hace. Solo me mira. Parece feliz ahora.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy, por qué te has ido enfadada de la sala de proyección?

– No me he ido enfadada.

– Sí. Estabas muy mosqueada.

– Te pregunto qué te parece la escena y no dices nada, solo me miras como si estuvieras harta.

Ella se ríe.

– ¿Y por qué no te ha gustado la escena? Yo la veo divertida.

– Una escena de sexo no tiene que ser divertida.

– ¿Por qué no?

Nos miramos. Estamos hablando, pero queremos besarnos. Yo lo sé y ella también lo sabe.

– El sexo puede ser divertido, no tiene por qué ser dramático todo el tiempo.

– Estoy fuera de juego. “Dramático”, no lo habría definido como dramático.

– El sexo heterosexual se ve muy dramático en el cine. Casi siempre.

Me quedo mirándola, analizando si se está quedando conmigo o si es uno de esos discursos feministas.

– Por favor, Adèle. ¿Qué hacemos hablando de esto? ¿Qué hacemos hablando?

– ¿Y qué más podemos hacer? Tú estás casada y Céline está durmiendo arriba.

– Pensé que...

– Qué.

– Pensé que teníais una relación abierta.

– ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

– La verdad, no sé por qué he pensado eso.

– ¿Porque somos lesbianas?

– ¡No! No es eso. Solo que ella te dirige en esta película, donde tienes escenas de sexo con otra actriz... No sé. Tiene que ser duro. Yo no podría.

Adèle sonríe. Me da rabia que sonría cuando hablo en serio, es como si yo fuera una niña de cinco años.

– Ven aquí.

Me pasa un brazo por encima del hombro. Es todo lo que piensa hacer.

– Adèle.

– Qué.

– ¿Qué sientes cuando me abrazas así?

– Que me va a dar un ataque.

– Pues yo también. Creo que voy a tener fiebre. Otra vez.

Ella me pone un dedo en los labios pidiéndome silencio.

– Vamos a pasar por esto lo mejor que sepamos, primero hay que terminar el rodaje. ¿Sí?


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Adèle leía junto al fuego y yo la miraba desde la mesa. Aunque hablaba con los demás, en realidad no hacía más que mirarla. Esperé a que se fueran todos para ir a sentarme junto a ella. Ella me abrazó y me preguntó si podía leerme algo. Yo asentí. Me embriagaba la sensación de una dulce rendición:

– Estoy leyendo a Rebecca Solnit. Se titula: Una guía de campo para perderse. “A menudo es la distancia entre nosotros y el objeto del deseo la que llena el espacio intermedio con la melancolía del anhelo. A veces me pregunto si con un ligero ajuste de perspectiva podría apreciarse como una sensación en sus propios términos, ya que es tan inherente a la condición humana como lo es el azul a la distancia. Si puedes mirar a través de la distancia sin querer acercar lo que está lejos, ¿puedes ser dueño de tu anhelo de la misma manera que gozas la belleza de ese horizonte que nunca podrás poseer? En algún lugar de esto está el misterio de por qué las tragedias son más hermosas que las comedias y por qué nos complace enormemente la tristeza de ciertas canciones e historias”.

– ¿Te parece que las tragedias son más hermosas que las comedias?

– Cada una tiene su belleza...

– ¿Tú consigues eso?

– El qué.

– Gozar de la distancia que nos separa.

– Ahora no nos separa ninguna distancia.

La miré intentando averiguar un sentido oculto en esa frase. ¿Quién era? Quería conocerla ya, aunque acabábamos de conocernos. ¿Qué hacía posible que ahora ella y yo estuviéramos así, abrazadas, como si nos uniera toda una vida? No lo entendía. Cuanto más me esforzaba, menos lo entendía y más me desesperaba. Escondí la cara en su cuello, agotada por mi batalla interior.

– Es tu postura preferida, observó.

– No sabes cuál es mi postura preferida.

Me aparté para leer en la expresión de su rostro. Estaba segura de que a ella, aquella manera infantil de comportarse, le divertía. Su mirada viajó por mi rostro sin pudor a tan corta distancia y se detuvo en mis labios. Cada segundo mirando sus labios tan cerca era un tormento. Cada uno de mis intentos de hacerle el amor, de llevar nuestra conversación a ese terreno, encontraba resistencia. Pero ahora estábamos tan cerca, que tampoco ella podía resistirse. Sentí su boca en mi boca, abriéndome despacio, sentí su lengua entrar tímidamente y todo mi cuerpo se incendió y me aferré a ella para que ese beso no terminara nunca.

Pero casi nunca estábamos a solas. Entonces, me conformaba con observarla. Me fijaba en todos los detalles: su manera de moverse, cómo apoyaba la cara en las manos cuando esperaba, las manos en el regazo cuando escuchaba, cómo enarcaba las cejas cuando sentía hastío o indignación, cómo me sonreía en la distancia, buscando mi complicidad, su ensimismamiento repentino, su concentración cuando leía... Todo lo atesoraba en mi memoria.

Me invitó a ir al museo de la ciudad al día siguiente. Así que, después del rodaje de la mañana, como iba a haber dos horas de descanso, ella y yo nos fugaríamos juntas. No podía esconder mi entusiasmo. Flotaba.

Céline nos observaba con curiosidad. Su presencia me ponía nerviosa. Estábamos ahí las tres de pie, yo mirándolas, Adèle y ella hablando de “sus cosas”. Odiaba estar en medio. Me alejé distraídamente y esperé. Al cabo de un rato, Adèle vino a por mí y me guiñó un ojo.

– Estaremos a solas. Los demás van después de la siesta.

Nos fuimos. Yo iba cogida de su brazo. Creo que cualquiera que nos mirase, podía apiadarse de mí: era una quinceañera de treinta años. Entramos en el museo y fuimos de sala en sala, riéndonos por nada. Ella intentaba concentrarse en los cuadros, de vez en cuando leía el folleto. Yo la miraba a ella. leyendo su manual de instrucciones. No podía ver nada más allá, aunque lo intentaba, tenía la piel erizada, me temblaban las manos, el corazón me latía como si hubiera llegado hasta allí corriendo.

– Me gusta, dijo mirando los cuadros.

Miré el cuadro que teníamos enfrente. Una mujer andrógina enorme vestida de negro.

– ¿De quién es?, pregunté. Adèle arqueó las cejas.

Leí el pequeño letrero: “Tamara de Lempicka”.

– Te lo dije.

– ¿En serio?

Ella se reía de mí, de cómo flotaba todo el tiempo.

– No me escuchas cuando te hablo.

En su reproche había diversión y comprensión, ¿quizá porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo, que se quedaba mirándome sin aliento y sin poder atender a lo que ocurría alrededor? Era una pequeña muestra y los cuadros se acabaron enseguida, pero estuvimos allí una hora porque Adèle insistió en volver al principio y repasarlo todo. Cuando salimos del museo, me había cogido la mano.

– Vamos al muelle. Los demás están a punto de llegar. Puedo olerlos.

Fuimos a comprar cervezas y nos sentamos en el muelle. Era como si nos hubiéramos escapado de la escuela. Yo miraba el horizonte sin creerme que aquello estuviera pasando, que me hubiera enamorado en una semana de la actriz con la que hacía una película.

– Adèle, dije.

Ella me miró.

– ¿No te parece increíble?

– El qué.

– Esto que nos está pasando.

Ella bebió de su botella sin decir nada.

– Estoy enamorada de ti, dije.

– ¿Te había pasado antes?, preguntó.

– El qué.

– Enamorarte de una mujer.

– No.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

– ¿Te enamoraste de tu marido?, preguntó de nuevo.

– Pero fue diferente.

Aparté la mirada. No quería acordarme de mi marido ahora.

– ¿Cómo fue?

La miré extrañada. ¿De verdad quería oír eso?

– No te voy a hablar de mi marido.

– ¿Vas a dejarle?

Asentí.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Con Céline...?

– La quiero. Pero ya no tenemos sexo.

Aquellas palabras me asustaron. Parecía como si estuviera lamentándose de no tener sexo con ella y tener que ir a buscarlo a otra parte. Otra vez, me rondó la loca idea de que Céline había accedido a abrir su relación a una tercera persona, pero no me atreví a preguntárselo de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

– En Francia hay más mujeres directoras que en cualquier otra parte del mundo...

La que hablaba era Adèle. Estaba leyendo en voz alta una entrevista que había dado poco antes de recluirse a rodar. Mágicamente, el sol que entraba por la ventana, iba a dar en su pelo rubio como si fuera un foco y aquella fuera una lectura ante un auditorio en el teatro. Había buscado la revista en un kiosco el día que fuimos al museo. Yo la escuchaba como nunca había escuchado a nadie en mi vida: como si pasara un examen. Cada palabra que decía me la bebía, porque sabía que era la única manera de amarla, de amarla bien, como ella quería. Ella seguía leyéndome en voz alta: ahora venía la respuesta que había dado al entrevistador, “estoy leyendo La dominación masculina, de Pierre Bourdieu”, le había dicho al entrevistador, y le había ofrecido leerle un pasaje, igual que ahora me leía a mí:

– “Cuando tu pensamiento y tu percepción está estructurado de acuerdo con las estructuras mismas de la relación de dominación que se te impone, tus actos de conocimiento son inevitablemente actos de reconocimiento, de sumisión”.

Fin de la cita de Bourdieu. Y como colofón, Adèle añadía:

– Este es el discurso que debe ser cambiado. De lo contrario, continuaremos diciendo: “hay un 20% de mujeres que hacen películas", pero al final sigue siendo estructural. Seguimos obligados a saber que somos mujeres, como los negros en Francia, estamos obligados a ser conscientes de que son negros”.

Eso había dicho en la entrevista, de actriz pasaba a filósofa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al instante comprendí que ella siempre seguiría hablando de aquello. Desde que el director de su primera película había abusado de ella. Y ella había pasado por todo el proceso durante meses, durante años. Solo tenía doce años. Aquel discurso sobre la dominación masculina, para ella significaba el bofetón que no le había dado al director, la denuncia que no se había atrevido a hacer a tiempo. Y nunca jamás dejaría de repetir ese discurso porque nunca jamás podría volver atrás y borrar lo que había sucedido. Sabía, porque lo había mencionado en una de aquellas cenas, que Adèle conservaba las cartas del director declarándole su amor veladamente, convenciéndola de que lo que tenían era tan especial. Y ella nunca había utilizado aquellas cartas, porque utilizarlas era reconocer que la habían humillado, que la habían utilizado como si fuera la propiedad de alguien. No podía imaginarme el esfuerzo que suponía luchar contra aquella humillación toda la vida, eso era lo que ella hacía al citar a Bourdieu y a otros.

– ¿Cuántas directoras de culto conoces?, me estaba diciendo Adèle en ese momento.

Nos quedamos en silencio las dos. Yo solo era capaz de pensar en su dolor y quería abrazarla con fuerza, pero sabía que eso solo iba a incomodarla. Para ella, se trataba de una discusión filosófica, una oportunidad para vencer, así que abrazarla en aquel momento habría sido una humillación más, obligarla a reconocer que todo aquello trataba solo de ella.

Alain de Botton en su ensayo sobre el amor escribió:

“Cuanto más se familiarizan dos personas, más se aleja el lenguaje que hablan juntos del discurso ordinario definido por el diccionario. La familiaridad crea un nuevo lenguaje, un lenguaje interno de intimidad que lleva referencia a la historia que los dos amantes están tejiendo juntos y que otros no pueden entender fácilmente ”.

Nuestro lenguaje empezaba a construirse ahora y yo me quedaba sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decir para darle alas a su pensamiento y liberarla de aquel peso? Sentía que nuestro amor iba a consistir en alimentar su cerebro hambriento, pero yo no era Céline y nada más empezar la competición ya iba perdiendo.

Adèle me miraba. Sus ojos verdeazulados me escudriñaban sin piedad, haciéndome saber que esperaba, que me daba mi tiempo para que le abriera mi mente y mi corazón, pero yo estaba aterrada.

– Noémie, dijo.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué piensas?

– Estaba pensando que... a lo mejor el entrevistador no entendió nada de lo que le dijiste.

– Me da igual el entrevistador, lo que me interesa es que lo publique y lo lean. Alguien sabrá qué hacer con esto.

Seguí callada. Ella, que estaba recostada a mi lado, se había apoyado en el codo, para estudiar mi expresión, para interrogarme. Notaba su cuerpo en tensión, como un animal a punto de saltar.

– ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo?

– ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

– Claro que lo entiendo.

La miré ofendida. ¿De verdad iba a hacerme un examen allí mismo? ¿Y si no entendía todas y cada una de las implicaciones de lo que Bourdieu había escrito, qué pasaría conmigo?

Aquella situación me recordó a La vida de Adèle, la película de Kechiche: Adèle era poco interesante para Emma, poco interesante para su mundo, para sus amigos. No encajaba. Hay una escena en la que Adèle se pone a servir la comida y la bebida para los amigos de Emma mientras Emma charla sobre temas elevados con los demás. Es una escena que todavía me da escalofríos. Ahí se ve que la desprecian y que ella no pinta nada allí. En algún momento alguien informa de que Adèle trabaja en un jardín de infancia, cuidando niños, y se toman la libertad de sugerirle que haga algo creativo.

De repente, me sentí inmensamente triste, me sentí impotente, como la protagonista de Kechiche. Me senté en el sofá donde estábamos tendidas hace un momento y grité al borde de las lágrimas:

– ¿Por qué no me das tiempo para abrirme? Lo quieres todo ahora, así (chasqueé los dedos).

Y salí del cuarto como una exhalación, antes de descomponerme ante sus ojos.

Lloré mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto, como si tuviera quince años otra vez y estuviera sola en el mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

Cogí una bolsa de deporte y empecé a lanzar dentro algunas fotos. Fui a la habitación a comprobar si lo tenía todo y vi la cama de matrimonio y las fotos de boda encima de la mesilla. Las dejé donde estaban.

Cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras. La última discusión que tuvimos fue horrible. He tenido que esperar a que él no estuviera para recoger.

Conduzco despacio por la ciudad con lágrimas en los ojos. Me detengo en el semáforo y observo todo como si saliera de una pesadilla. Hace un mes todavía estábamos “juntos”. Fui una estúpida, me porté mal. Decidí no decirle nada inmediatamente y lo fui retrasando porque si era increíble para mí (lo que había pasado durante el rodaje), ¿cómo iba a tomárselo él? Sentía vergüenza, eso era todo. Vergüenza de comportarme como una niña, de enamorarme en una semana, de mandarlo todo a la mierda por una “ilusión”. Porque, ¿qué había pasado en realidad? Ella y yo casi no nos conocíamos y después del rodaje ella me evitaba. Nos vimos una vez en Le Perchoir, para celebrar su cumpleaños y después en Cannes.

Nada más. Siempre que la llamaba, no podíamos vernos. Simplemente decía eso: “ahora no puedo” y me prometía que pronto pasaríamos tiempo juntas otra vez.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Es por Céline?

No daba más explicaciones. No quería meterme en su vida, ni siquiera me merecía una explicación.

Todo había sido como un sueño. Y en vez de decirle a Simón lo que me había pasado, los sentimientos que ella había despertado en mí, en lugar de decirle que pensaba en ella cuando follábamos, lo aplacé. Me aproveché de que durante unos meses apenas nos veríamos él y yo porque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaríamos ocupados con nuestros proyectos. Me eché atrás, eso fue lo que pasó. Tuve miedo de quedarme sola.

Entonces, ella apareció en la puerta en julio, cuando volvió de Polonia. Me quedé de piedra. No sabía qué decir. Simón estaba en casa, así que le dije a Adèle que me esperara en el café de la esquina.

Bajé.

Ella está de pie en la puerta del café, fumando. No ha querido entrar.

Me tiemblan las manos.

– ¿Vamos dentro?, pregunto.

Vamos dentro y nos sentamos frente a frente, en la mesa más apartada.

– ¿Qué le has dicho a tu marido?

No sé qué decir.

– Le he dicho que bajaba un momento a comprar.

Ella sonríe irónicamente. Yo también me pongo irónica:

– ¿Y tú? Por fin te veo, ¿qué le has dicho a Céline?

Su actitud me enfada, esa manera de preguntarme directamente por Simón, sin más preámbulos.

– Céline se enfermó y no podía dejarla, responde al fin.

– ¿Y ahora está bien?

Asiente. Parece enfadada y triste.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes, por qué no nos vimos?

– ¿Por qué no le has dejado todavía?

Me encojo de hombros cínicamente. No tenía una buena respuesta.

– Lo estaba retrasando.

– El qué.

– Irme de mi casa, abandonar lo que habíamos construido él y yo.

Ella completa la frase:

– Por una locura.

La miro directamente a los ojos. Tenía razón: me daba vergüenza que todos pensaran que me había dejado arrastrar por una ilusión que se desvanecería en el aire en cuanto abriera los ojos.

– Porque no querías que él te llamara lesbiana, que tus padres te vieran como una “lesbiana”.

Cierro los ojos. No quiero oírlo. Ella sigue atacándome:

– Porque esto que nos ha pasado no es nada, no va a ninguna parte, no tiene futuro, ¿verdad?

– Tú desapareciste.

\- Era por un tiempo. Te lo dije: Céline me necesitaba.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo más va a necesitarte?

– El que haga falta. Yo siempre estaré allí para ella.

Solo le falta decirme: tú no lo entiendes. Me mira con rabia. No puedo soportar su mirada y bajo la vista a la mesa. El camarero viene con el café que hemos pedido. Vuelvo a levantar la vista y están ahí: sus ojos fieros siguen mirándome.

– Perdóname, le digo al borde de las lágrimas. Creo que quería hacerte daño.

– No llores.

Es una orden. Ni siquiera pretende consolarme, está tan dolida que todo lo que desea es mandarme callar.

– Quiero estar contigo. Eso es todo. Y no veo cómo. Me siento una mierda si me pones por detrás de Céline.

\- ¡Oh, eres tan egoísta!

Mira su café. ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Va a levantarse y dejarme para siempre?

– Lo siento. He sido débil, he tenido miedo.

– Déjale ahora mismo.

Por un instante, no comprendo lo que me pide. Ella insiste:

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Pues déjale.

Abro los ojos de par en par. Me está pidiendo que lo haga “ahora”, ya no me da más tiempo. Es capaz de salir por esa puerta y no querer volver a verme.

– Está bien. Voy a decírselo hoy mismo.

– Te espero aquí, dice.

Me levanto. No tengo fuerzas. Dejo el café y la dejo a ella, y me dirijo a la salida sin decir nada.

Llamo el ascensor. Tengo un nudo en el estómago.

Encontré a Simón en la cocina, bebiendo cerveza de la botella.

– ¿Adónde habías ido?

– A comprar, te lo dije.

Se me quedó mirando, no creía una palabra. Me senté, como quien está a punto de desmayarse.

– Escúchame.

Él puso la botella en la mesa de un golpe.

– No. Otra vez vas a empezar con eso.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– Ya hemos hablado. Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados y es normal que te sientas decepcionada, pero es trabajo. Tú también vas a empezar ahora la gira para promocionar tu película.

– No es eso.

Si no era eso, él no quería oírlo de todos modos. Cogió su cerveza y se dio la vuelta.

– Estoy enamorada.

Eso no lo esperaba. Se giró hacia mí sorprendido, tenía ojos de loco. No esperaba que se lo fuera a decir tan claro, con todas las palabras, sin excusas, sin darle tantas vueltas, como otras veces.

– ¿De quién? ¿De esa actriz?

Lo sabía. De algún modo le había quedado claro antes que algo había pasado entre las dos durante el rodaje, pero como nada había cambiado, como yo no había hecho la maleta y todo seguía igual, habíamos mirado a otro lado. Ahora, con estas palabras, yo le obligaba a mirar de frente y a mí también.

– Escúchame, dije.

– Te escucho, dijo, pero sonó como una advertencia.

Su postura, de pie, con los brazos separados del cuerpo, como si fuera a darme un bofetón, me cohibía. No puede ser, no va a pegarme, me decía a mí misma, mientras encontraba las palabras.

– La quiero. Quiero estar con ella.

El bofetón vino sin que yo lo esperase. Aunque había admitido la posibilidad, no lo esperaba en realidad. Me cayó encima con todo el peso. Me quedé muda, horrorizada, agarrándome la cara como si me la hubiera partido. Después él se arrodilló, creo, tiró de mí para que no me fuera, pero yo corrí a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Llegué al café. Adèle seguía allí, me miraba de arriba abajo enloquecida. No podía creérselo.

– ¡Te ha pegado!, masculló, no podía decir nada más.

Quería ir a partirle la cara, pero yo me agarré de ella para impedírselo. Ahora sí que todos nos estaban mirando.

– ¡Vámonos!, le ordené.

Me llevó en su coche a casa. Todo el camino iba mirando fijamente la carretera como si estuviera viendo la pelea que no se produjo, la pelea pendiente entre ella y Simón. Yo tenía mi mano en su pierna, para calmarla, para asegurarme de que estábamos allí, a salvo. Llegamos a su casa y cuando salí del coche, me eché a llorar otra vez, mordiéndome el labio para no hacer ruido.

– Ven.

Ella me cogió suavemente del brazo y entramos.


	8. Chapter 8

– Te ha partido el labio, me dijo.

Puso sus dedos cerca de mi boca. Su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la mía. Me besó delicadamente en la comisura de los labios y pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio partido. Me dolía dulcemente, me excitaba, atrapé su cara y la besé en la boca. Me miró seria un momento, vi cómo sus ojos iban desde mi pelo hasta mi barbilla y volvían a mis ojos. Estábamos tan cerca que sentía su respiración sobre mi herida.

Adèle me llevó de la mano a su habitación, se sentó a los pies de la cama y me miró. Empecé a desvestirme. No sabía muy bien qué deseaba ella que hiciera. Cuando estaba desnuda me acerqué a ella, pero me detuvo. Me pidió que me echara en la cama. Quería mirarme mientras me masturbaba.

Abrí los ojos y ella dormía a mi lado. El sol se había ido del marco de la ventana. Durante un buen rato no me moví, pensando en lo que había pasado. Giré mi cara hacia ella, pero no quería despertarla, así que me conformé con mirarla así, solo veía su pelo y su mano.  
Me levanté, me puse cualquier cosa y salí al balcón. Todavía quedaba luz del día. Miré la calle abarrotada de gente. Desde allí arriba parecían hormiguitas. Me senté en el balcón con un vaso de agua, que bebí lentamente como si fuera vino. Recordando.  
Al cabo de un rato, ella se asomó.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí.

Volvió con aceitunas, queso, vino.

– Hay sangre tuya por todas partes, dijo.

Sonreía.

Le dije que ya ni siquiera me sentía la cara y ella me dio un beso.

– Dios mío, lo que te ha hecho el muy animal.

Sonó el teléfono. Era Céline.

– Hemos quedado, me informó Adèle.

– ¿Ahora?

– No. Después de cenar. ¿Quieres venir?

Asentí sin saber muy bien si quería. No quería, de hecho. Me invadía la melancolía ahora. La sensación de que ella y yo estábamos lejos. Ella miraba a lo lejos y yo la miraba a ella.

Me fijé en sus manos: ambas sujetan la copa de vino y le dan vueltas. Esas manos habían estado en mi cuerpo. Acordándome, se reavivó el fuego dentro de mí.

– Estos meses han sido un infierno, empezó a decir.

Se enteró de que Ruggia iba a rodar una secuela de _Los diablos_ y eso la había obligado a recordar la película que hicieron juntos cuando era una niña. Céline –quién si no– había estado ahí, apoyándola, y habían ("habían" ella y Céline) decidido hacer público el abuso que había sufrido en aquella época. Había una periodista investigando y entrevistando a los testigos.

Yo seguía callada, mirándola, y ella seguía mirando el horizonte. Pensé: ¿testigos?, ¿puede haber testigos de algo así y que no hayan ido a la policía? Y pensé: Céline, Céline, siempre ella. Adèle me había apartado a mí y se había refugiado en Céline. Aquella idea me hizo naufragar como un barquito de papel en una balsa de agua.

– ¿Y dónde vas a hablar?

– En la televisión, respondió.

Sentía que no me estaba pidiendo mi opinión, solo me lo contaba, pero me atreví a decirle:

– Me da miedo que te hagan daño.

– Es la única manera de ponerlo todo en su sitio. Hasta ahora soy yo la que sufre y se avergüenza de lo que pasó, pero es él quien debe avergonzarse. Además, no puedo dejar que abuse de otros niños, otros actores. Ahora siento que he reunido la calma suficiente para hablar de ello. Antes tenía miedo de romperme delante de todos, tenía miedo de que me juzgaran.

– ¿De que te juzgaran por qué? Solo tenías doce años.

– Fui a casa de Ruggia por mi propio pie, cada sábado, durante tres años y no dije nada a mis padres.

– Pensé que habían sido unos meses.

– No. Cuando terminó el rodaje, seguimos viéndonos.

Me quedé de piedra, pero ella continuó:

– Lo peor es que mi padre no quiere que hable. Me ha escrito un email.

Me miró a los ojos:

– ¿Puedo leértelo?

– Claro.

Fue a buscar el email que le había mandado su padre. Verla volver con el móvil en la mano, dispuesta a leer algo íntimo, tan doloroso y tan importante para ella, me encogió el corazón.

Leyó: Su padre le pedía que no hablara de todo aquello para no “causar más dolor”, porque hablar era hacer público “algo íntimo” que solo podía superarse en un psicólogo. Otra vez, la dejaba sola. Me pregunté cómo era posible que una familia deje que su hija pequeña vaya a casa de un tipo de cuarenta años cada sábado y no se entere de nada. Dejé mi copa en la mesa y me acerqué a ella. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Le quité el móvil y besé la palma de su mano.

Como íbamos a salir, escondí el bofetón con un poco de maquillaje, pero no quería maquillarme demasiado. Me puse una gorra de béisbol para camuflarme, porque tenía miedo de encontrarme a Simón por la calle.

Adèle me miró divertida.

– Parece que vas a atracar a alguien.

Todavía me notaba la mandíbula desencajada o eso era lo que me parecía. Aun con el maquillaje, tenía las marcas de los dedos en la cara y el labio partido, mucho no pude hacer. Las amigas de Adèle y Céline, nada más verme a la luz del primer bar al que fuimos se quedaron sin habla y luego intentaron iniciar una conversación, pero era todo muy forzado.

Céline llegó. La saludé como si nada, pero detestaba que estuviera allí. Miró a Adèle como si fuera su médico y le preguntó si estaba mejor. Hasta que ella no contestara, no apartaría la vista, así que Adèle asintió, intentando pasar a otra cosa rápidamente.

– ¿Y tú?, ¿qué te ha pasado?, me preguntó a mí, dándose cuenta ahora de que tenía la cara como un mapa.

Sonreí, pero no quería dar explicaciones. Ella se quedó mirándonos a las dos un momento. Atando cabos. Después, cambió de tema: había ido a ver una película al cine de su infancia, el cine Utopía.

– ¿Qué película viste?

– Parásitos.

– ¿Y qué tal?

– Muy interesante. Me encanta el humor negro. Pone todo el sistema patas arriba. Bueno, no quiero contarles la película, mejor van a verla.

– ¿Vas a ir a ver _Retrato_ cuando la estrenen?

– ¡Claro! Eso sí que va a ser una catarsis.

La detestaba. Dios mío, cuánto la detestaba y no me hacía ningún bien este sentimiento, ya que era tan importante para Adèle y tendría que seguir viéndola. Era tan intelectual y tenía tanta importancia en su vida que me sentía poca cosa a su lado. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo? Ella me odiaba también, aunque seguramente no quería admitirlo.

A medida que avanzaba la noche y bebíamos vino, nuestras miradas de complicidad se hicieron tan evidentes, que sus amigas se atrevieron a preguntar:

– ¿Y bien?

Adèle sonrió por toda respuesta. Ellas insistieron divertidas:

– ¿Qué está pasando?

Ponían ojos romanticones y les salían corazoncitos por las orejas. Estaban decididas a sacarnos toda la historia y no iban a parar. Miré a Céline, que no tenía corazoncitos imaginarios sino hachas de guerra, su mirada iba de la cara de Adèle a la mía, y volvía a la de Adèle.


	9. Chapter 9

– ¿Y qué es tan especial de esa película?, preguntó Adèle.

Para mí era obvio que quería cambiar de tema. Para Céline también lo fue. Contestó de mala gana:

– Tendrás que ir a verla.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

– Lo que me gusta de tu película, de vuestra película, dijo Alisa, es que no es maniquea.

Céline prestó atención, pero se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo.

Alisa continuó:

– No se muestra unos hombres malos que martirizan a esas mujeres de la isla, sino que sabemos que fuera espera la realidad, que después, cuando se separen, la realidad seguirá su camino aplastándolo todo.

Céline hacía esfuerzos por concentrarse y responder a eso.

– Bueno, aplastándolo todo no sé. Ahí quedará su memoria, eso sí que no podrán aplastarlo. El recuerdo de haber vivido un amor verdadero, lo que en comparación con lo que vendrá... Lo que viene ahora no podrá borrar lo vivido, ni siquiera podrá hacerle sombra. Se mostrará ridículo en toda su crudeza, el matrimonio de Héloïse, quiero decir.

Todas nos quedamos mirándonos de reojo.

Céline hablaba de nosotras, era obvio. Nosotras: nuestro pequeño amor de pacotilla no le llegaría ni a la suela del zapato a lo que ellas dos habían tenido, un amor con mayúsculas.

– Lo mejor de la película, dijo Adèle, es que no intenta resolver todo el asunto con un giro dramático para dejarnos a todos contentos, no se escapan las dos en un barco ni huyen de su destino, sino que el espectador es obligado a confrontar la realidad: Marianne tiene que irse, Héloïse tiene que casarse. Eso es todo. La vida sigue. Han vivido un tiempo su amor plenamente, han colaborado y han crecido, y ahora hay que mirar adelante.

Adèle tampoco estaba hablando de la película.

– Voy al baño, dije.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño del bar para no gritar allí mismo. Me miré en el espejo: la cara marcada, el labio partido, el corazón roto y Céline despreciándome. Adèle había mirado al suelo todo el tiempo.

Me quedé un rato en el baño, todo lo que pude, pero había que volver. Mientras me acercaba a la mesa, me di cuenta de que las chicas no estaban y Adèle y Céline estaban discutiendo. Busqué a las chicas con la vista, pero estaban al lado mío.

– No vayas, querida, me dijeron.

Me quedé plantada, sin saber qué hacer.

– ¿Te vienes con nosotras? Vamos a la barra a tomar nuestra copa.

Céline y Adèle se mostraron distantes el resto de la noche. Cuando nos fuimos, Adèle y ella se quedaron hablando todavía un rato apartadas. Yo esperaba. No quise meterme. Y como las otras ya se habían ido, me quedé sola, un par de metros más allá, fumando. Pensando: ¿Y si ahora me dice que se va con ella?, ¿y si me dice que ella viene con nosotras? Por fin, se despidieron: con un beso rápido en los labios, sí: se besaron.

Adèle vino adonde yo estaba. Yo no sabía qué decir, por supuesto se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarle qué había pasado, qué quería Céline, qué significaba que se hubieran dado un beso en los labios... Todo eso me daba vueltas en la cabeza mientras sacábamos nuestras bicicletas y nos poníamos en marcha.

Llegamos a su casa y subimos en el ascensor. Yo no la miraba.

– ¿Qué te pasa?, me dijo.

Simplemente era obvio que pasaba algo, pero tal y como ella lo decía, parecía que solo me pasaba a mí. Yo simplemente no tenía la mente clara con tanto vino y evitaba decirle cómo me sentía, no quería parecer una tonta pidiéndole explicaciones cuando ella y yo solo estábamos empezando.

Pero ella insistía.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Noémie?

Entramos en su casa. Yo no quería discutir y sabía que si abría la boca, iba a explotar, sencillamente no quería mostrar lo celosa que estaba, pero tampoco sabía cómo disimular mis sentimientos.

Harta de mi actitud, murmuró algo y se fue a la habitación. Me quedé en la puerta del cuarto mirándola. Se quitó la ropa y se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Entonces me quité la ropa yo también y me tendí a su lado. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

Por fin, me lancé:

– Dime una cosa.

No se movió ni dijo nada.

– ¿Intentaste olvidarme, verdad?

Ella levantó la cara del colchón y me miró directamente.

– Sí, respondió sin dudar.

Lo dijo desafiante.

– ¿Y volviste a pensar en mí cuando no quedó más remedio que vernos?

– Sí, en Cannes no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Lo intentaba, pero te veía todos los días. Te olía, te tocaba, solo deseaba estar a tu lado. No pude disimularlo más.

Yo la miraba de hito en hito.

– Ok. ¿Y por qué quisiste olvidarme?

– Por Céline.

Era el vino. El vino hacía que se lanzara y que yo me atreviera a oírlo todo, hasta lo último que tuviera que decirme.

– Ella está sufriendo, dijo, a modo de disculpa.

Le espeté:

– Todavía está enamorada de ti.

– Sí.

– ¿Y tú?

– Yo la quiero.

Aquellas palabras me dolían. No era la primera vez que me lo decía, pero me dolía una y otra vez. Parpadeé.

– ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

– No la quiero de esa manera.

Yo seguía mirándola a los ojos como si estuviera leyendo en su interior y no quisiera que parase.

– Hacerle daño es lo último que quiero en la vida.

Aquello me dejó KO. Me quedé sin palabras. Es decir que no le haría daño a ella, pero a mí sí, si era necesario.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Le estás haciendo daño, es obvio. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para no hacerle daño?

– No te enfades.

– Contesta.

Ella volvió a poner la cara en el colchón. Era difícil no acariciarle ahora el pelo, la espalda, no ponerse a besar esos lunares y perder la cabeza, pero me contuve, quería que aclarásemos nuestra relación de una vez.

Ella se esforzó por moverse. Estaba borracha. Llegó hasta mí y empezó a besarme el cuello.

– Contesta, por favor.

– No puedo olvidarte, no puedo, no puedo.

Y a cada “no puedo” le seguía un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

Email de Adèle Haenel a su padre.

Abril de 2019

"Mi querido padre:

Trataré de explicar las cosas claramente. Este asunto se remonta 18 años. Si esperé tanto tiempo para exponer los eventos, es debido a una serie de cosas que hicieron imposible hablar durante mucho tiempo, hoy en día muchas otras cosas hacen que permanecer en silencio sea insoportable.

Lo que hizo imposible hablar fue, entre otras cosas, el hecho de que Christophe era alguien amable, que había hecho tanto por mí y que sin él no sería nada. Lo que considero hoy claramente como pedofilia y acoso, me obligué en ese momento a pensar que era amor. ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo? En mi interior, siempre supe que algo no estaba bien, que no era amor, y cuando fui a su casa me sentí tan sucia que quería morir. Lo encontré asqueroso, pero me sentí en deuda con él porque hizo mucho por mí. Me decía incesantemente: "No es lo mismo con nosotros, los demás no podrían entenderlo".

Siempre hacía las cosas de la misma manera. Se acercaba a mí, me besaba y comenzaba a acariciarme. Me levantaba, él me seguía y terminaba sentada en el reposapiés, que era tan pequeño que no podía acercarse a mí. No quería mirar las cosas a los ojos. Es decir, no podía abofetearme y forzarme físicamente, porque en ese caso no habría podido evitar verse a sí mismo por lo que es. Es decir, un hombre de 40 años que abusa de un niño de 12, 13 y 14 años. ¿Lo entiendes? No es por respeto a la niña que yo era que él no lo hizo, fue por miedo a tener que enfrentarse a sí mismo.

Me sentía tan sucia en ese momento, tenía tanta vergüenza que no quería hablar de eso con nadie. El silencio nunca es sin violencia. El silencio es una violencia inmensa. Probablemente recuerdes esa vez, de la violencia que sufrí sola, y probablemente también recuerdes que en ese momento corté los contactos con todos. Dejé a mi agente, detuve las sesiones de casting, yo misma abandoné la idea de hacer cine. Decidí sobrevivir e irme sola en lugar de quedarme. ¿Quién vino a verme para ayudarme, para mi bienestar, para mi carrera? Toda la amable consideración de Christophe no le impidió alejarse de mí y perseguir su compromiso político en favor de los niños, su vida en el mundo del cine, como si nada hubiera pasado. Desaparecí, y conmigo desapareció el riesgo de ser atrapado algún día por su aventura sucia.

Qué lástima para él que un día, al final de una fiesta, me topé nuevamente con Christel Baras, quien posteriormente me eligió para "Lirios de agua", y regresé. Frágil, pero volví. A partir de ese momento, y en gran parte gracias a conocer a Céline (Sciamma), que es el encuentro más importante de mi vida y mi carrera, agudizado por un deseo de venganza, me convertí en una espada, más fuerte, hasta el punto de convertirme en lo que soy hoy. Estoy hablando de estatus social. Soy socialmente poderosa ahora, y Christophe solo se ha debilitado. Pero esta inversión del equilibrio de poder es en sí misma insuficiente para luchar contra el equilibrio de poder impreso desde la adolescencia temprana: seguí teniendo miedo. El corazón latía rápido, las manos sudaban y los pensamientos se nublaban las veces que me encontré con Christophe.

Para decirte algo más, lo que pensaste que eran 18 años de silencio, yo los relaciono con la sensación de estar amordazada, con muchas mentiras que que se adaptaban a todos. Por ejemplo, muy a menudo me encontraba frente a personas, incluso personas a las que quiero mucho, que, sin que yo hable de nada sobre este asunto, me dirían: "No, Christophe es una buena persona". Lo que quiero decir es que, por lo que te digo en parte en este correo electrónico, puedes imaginar que "una buena persona" no es exactamente una descripción adecuada de Christophe.

Quiero decirte otra cosa. Las razones restantes por las que tomé la decisión de hablar son un documental sobre Michael Jackson llamado 'Leaving Neverland', y también que supe por casualidad que Christophe ha lanzado un casting para una nueva película, cuyos personajes principales se llaman Chloé y Joseph, como en 'The Devils'. Quizás veas este detalle como algo pequeño, pero para mí es enorme. Significa que él niega por completo mi historia. Si le hablo a Mediapart, después de haber previsto otras posibilidades, es porque la periodista va a liderar una investigación exhaustiva.

Me parece que piensas que estoy tratando de llamar la atención con estas revelaciones, o que estoy tratando de arrastrar mi psicoanálisis a la arena pública. Te estás perdiendo el punto. Si estoy hablando, no es para quemar a Christophe. Es para poner el mundo de nuevo en el camino correcto, un mundo al revés. Si estoy hablando, es para que los torturadores dejen de pavonearse y se vean obligados a enfrentar las cosas. Si estoy hablando, es para que la vergüenza cambie de bando. Si estoy hablando, es para que esta explotación de futuros niños, de mujeres, cese, para que ya no exista la posibilidad de hablar doblemente.

Me hablas de perdón, pero permíteme preguntarte, ¿alguien ha pedido perdón? ¿Perdón por qué? Entiendo tu decisión de no hablar, es completamente tu derecho. En cuanto a mí, creo que si hacemos cosas juntos, podemos hacer algo realmente bueno, que consistiría en mirar claramente nuestro pasado, que estuvo cerca de destruirme, destruirnos a nosotros y convertirlo en un gesto de amor.

Perdonar a Christophe no es mi principal preocupación. En cualquier caso, él es el único que puede ofrecerse el perdón. Mi principal preocupación es vivir mi vida de la manera más viva posible, con mi familia y las personas que amo."


	11. Chapter 11

Adèle se ha despertado y me está mirando desde el balcón. Me hago la dormida un rato. Ella se mueve por la habitación, va y viene, yo sigo con los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando abro uno a ver dónde está. Miro su silueta recortada por el sol bajo de la mañana. Está mirando a la calle desde el balcón. Entonces, me doy la vuelta, me pongo boca arriba y miro el techo: siento una presión en el pecho, estoy a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad y no quiero que me dé en su piso, ahora. No, no es el momento. Cuento hasta diez. Controlo mis respiraciones. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Noto que se ha subido a la cama y cuando me doy cuenta, tengo su cara a medio metro de la mía.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Estoy nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué?

– No puedo hablar ahora.

Veo que me examina, como una niña pequeña, mientras yo reinicio la cuenta mentalmente, despacio: uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

– Noé, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Cierro los ojos, aprieto los párpados. No quiero que me dé esto ahora y esta presión no me ayuda a controlarlo.

– Noé, me estás asustando.

Es como si tuviera agua en los oídos, la oigo a través del agua. Ella se tumba a mi lado y me abraza fuerte y me besa la mejilla. Hasta que no me calmo no deja de abrazarme tan fuerte que me cuesta respirar.

Es magia. Su abrazo me ha calmado. La miro entre sorprendida y contenta.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?, pregunta.

– A veces tengo ataques de ansiedad.

Ella me está mirando con esa cara que tiene de intelectual, procesando la información que le he dado.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

– Hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo.

Me acaricia la cara con un dedo: las cejas, la nariz, los labios.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Cuando lo hacemos, no me dejas. ¿Piensas que no lo voy a hacer bien?

Ella se ríe.

– No te rías. Me deprime que no me dejes tocarte ahí.

– “¿Ahí?”, se ríe.

– Deja de reírte.

Entonces coge mi mano y la mete entre sus piernas. Está mojada, caliente, suave. Siento que estoy bajando en la montaña rusa. La miro, miro cómo se va excitando, cómo cierra los ojos y esconde su cara con un brazo, pero quiero verla. Hago todo lo posible por ver cómo llega al orgasmo. Me subo sobre ella, me apoyo en un codo, pero sigo sin conseguir un buen ángulo. La miro. Observo dentro de sus ojos, pero ella los cierra. Me gusta que no pueda parar, que no pueda controlarlo y que desee más.

– Mírame, le pido.

Ella abre los ojos y me mira. Dios mío, está tan bella. Solo deseo ver ese momento en que sus pupilas se dilatan mientras se aferra a mi cuello como si fuera a caer. Cuando se estremece y acaba, y me estremezco con ella, me tumbo a su lado para que me folle bien.

Por fin, cuando ya son las once, conseguimos salir de la cama. Adèle tiene una entrevista en la radio. Yo escucho cómo habla por su móvil, oigo también al tipo de la radio. Se ríen de vez en cuando. Ella tiene una gracia natural, lo tiene todo controlado, se mueve como si fuera la dueña del universo. Me gusta eso de ella. No la imagino con ansiedad. Tiene la pierna cruzada y está desnuda en el sofá. Pienso: si ahora pudieran verla los oyentes, se caerían de espaldas.

– ¿Y por qué te dan esos ataques?, me dice cuando termina lo de la radio.

– Supongo que es mi sistema nervioso, soy una persona muy nerviosa aunque no lo parece.

– Pareces bastante calmada.

– Sí, pero me estreso fácilmente.

– ¿Es por Simón? ¿Por Céline?

– Siempre es por algo.

Cojo mi móvil y se lo muestro.

– Me ha llamado.

– No lo he cogido, pero me ha mandado un mensaje.

– ¿Y qué dice?

– Que quiere que hablemos.

– ¿Más?

Me encojo de hombros.

– No sé si tiene derecho a pedirme nada después del bofetón.

– Muy bien dicho.

Ella se ha vestido, está de pie, tiene prisa. Va a salir porque ha quedado con una amiga. Estoy celosa, pero intento que no se me note. Me abrazo a su cintura para despedirnos. Se agacha y me dice.

– No lo veas tú sola, por favor.

Me gusta que quiera protegerme.

Me quedo sola en su piso. Me asomo al balcón y la veo marchar en su bicicleta.

Paseo por el piso en busca de pistas para conocerla mejor. Entro en la habitación y busco algo. Algo que me dé una pista de qué va a pasar con nosotras dos. En el salón he visto un par de fotos de Céline. En la habitación ninguna.

Cuando vuelvo al salón se me ocurre mirar en los cajones en busca de álbumes de fotos. Imagino que tiene las fotos en el ordenador, pero debe de haber por algún sitio fotos impresas.

Aquí está, menos escondido de lo que esperaba. Cojo un álbum de fotos blanco y grande, y lo abro. Dios mío. Dios mío. Miro las fotos: se casaron. Ella y Céline se casaron. Àdele con un vestido lila y Céline con traje, con una flor blanca en el ojal. Céline está colorada de felicidad. Y ahí está su familia. ¿Hace cuántos años? Miro la fecha del álbum: 2014. No hace tantos años. ¿Cuántos años estuvieron juntas? En realidad no lo sé. Imagino que empezaron en 2008, después de filmar la película donde se conocieron, pero no estoy segura, no me he atrevido a preguntar. Cuando termino de ver las fotos, pongo el álbum en su sitio con cuidado, tengo miedo de que averigüe que he estado espiando.

Me embarga un sentimiento de desolación, como si estuviera viendo mi historia de amor con Adèle ya acabada. Me da pena Céline, pero me alivia no ser ella ahora. La imagino sola en su casa, la casa que también fue de Adèle, pasando las horas recordando e imaginándola feliz en brazos de otra. Pero a la vez tengo celos de ella, de todo lo que han vivido y todo lo que significa.

¿Por qué no me había enterado de que se habían casado y posiblemente se divorciaron? ¿O no? Otra vez me siento una intrusa, una extraña y alguien que solo está para rellenar un vacío que Céline ya no puede llenar. Entonces me voy a la ducha con la idea de ir a ver a Simón, deseando que me pegue.


	12. Chapter 12

Salgo a la calle dispuesta a portarme mal, como una niña que desobedece a sus padres. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no valgo nada? Le he escrito a Simón un mensaje y le he citado en un café.

Lo veo de lejos y él me ve a mí. Cuando llego adonde está, me suelta:

– ¿Por qué tienes esa pinta?

– ¿Qué pinta?

– Pareces un tío.

– Solo porque no me pinte no significa que tenga aspecto de hombre.

Se queda en silencio. Está contrariado, pero no quiere sacarme de mis casillas.

– ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?

– Qué exactamente.

Hace un esfuerzo por utilizar la palabra que niega.

– ¿Cuándo exactamente te enamoraste de ella?

– En octubre del año pasado.

– ¿Y por qué seguiste conmigo?

– Porque...

Tengo que pensarlo. La única razón es que ella no vino a por mí antes, pero no puedo decirle eso. En realidad hay otra razón: que no tuve ovarios para dejarle de todas formas, aunque ella no estuviera a mi lado. Pero no voy a ser tan clara.

– Estaba asustada.

– ¿No te das cuenta?

– De qué.

– De que vamos a perder lo nuestro, vamos a dejarlo ir por un capricho de una semana de octubre.

Me quedo callada. No es un capricho, pero él no quiere oírlo de todos modos.

– No te sienta bien el pelo corto, me dice.

– A mí me gusta.

– ¿Y por qué llevas esa chaqueta?, hace calor.

– ¿Vas a dejar de juzgarme?

– Te conozco. Sé que no estás bien. Cuando te dejas de esa manera significa que tienes la autoestima por los suelos.

– Y cómo te aprovechas tú de eso.

Ya estamos peleando otra vez.

Lo miro de arriba abajo.

– Tú tampoco te has maquillado, llevas una camiseta y vaqueros, no parece que te hayas partido la cabeza arreglándote.

Él resopla. Todo lo que digo son tonterías, quiere ir al grano, quiere cogerme de la muñeca y arrastrarme a casa.

– ¿Para qué me has llamado?, le digo.

– Quiero saber qué va a pasar con nosotros. Qué piensas hacer. Sé que estás con ella, pero me imagino que en algún momento te vas a arrepentir, si es que no te has arrepentido ya.

– ¿Y por qué me voy a arrepentir?

– Porque esa relación no va a ningún lado. Seguro que es de esa clase de tías que colecciona amantes... ¿Cuáles son vuestros planes de futuro? A ver.

Resopla. Está impaciente por demostrarme lo equivocada que estoy.

– Creo que necesitas hacer algo diferente para encontrarte a ti misma, estás pasando por alguna de tus crisis.

Le interrumpo:

– Quiero el divorcio.

Me mira sorprendido, pero intenta mantener la calma:

– En serio: ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a dejarlo todo por una historia así?

No respondo porque... ¿Qué es “todo” para él? ¿Y qué es “así”? Una historia “así”. Solo intenta que lo vea todo negro para que vuelva a sus brazos. Destruirme para poseerme. Cree que lo tiene todo bajo control, pero yo estoy con Adèle, la amo tanto que es imposible que considere ni por un momento volver a su lado. Él no lo sabe, estoy hechizada. Adèle me ha hechizado. No hay vuelta atrás. Pero no quiero decirle nada sobre esto. Son mis sentimientos más profundos, para los que no hay explicación.

Él está enumerando ahora las cosas que voy a perder si sigo adelante con mi locura.

– Nuestro matrimonio, tu carrera...

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi carrera?

– Es obvio que con esa pinta nadie va a darte ningún papel interesante, salvo el de marimacho con problemas.

Me levanto y me voy sin decir adiós.

He dejado al camarero de pie al lado de nuestra mesa, esperando por el pedido.

Mientras me alejo de él, me siento real, fuerte, feliz. Venía pensando todo el camino en lo que nos diríamos y ha sido tal y como imaginaba. Irme me sube la moral.

Pero él viene corriendo detrás de mí y me llama.

– ¡Te quiero!, grita.

No se atreve a tocarme.

Me monto en la bicicleta y me alejo sin mirar atrás. Estoy asustada. Después del subidón de moral viene el bajón. Siempre es así.

Voy en la bicicleta por la ciudad. El sol, la gente en las terrazas y Adèle en mi cabeza. Está sentada en una terraza. Está con alguien. Me da un vuelco al corazón. Me paro más allá, me giro y la busco con la vista. Vuelvo atrás caminando despacio con la bicicleta al lado. Estoy buscando su cara entre los clientes, pero no quiero que me vea. Ahí está. Y está con Céline y alguien más. Se ríe. Está feliz. ¿Por qué no me ha llevado con ellas? Pienso que Céline no quiere verme y le ha pedido que no me lleve. Ella, por supuesto, acepta. Lo acepta todo por Céline. Pero pronto saldremos de gira, nos quedaremos en hoteles, en diferentes ciudades y tendremos que vernos todos los días, ¿qué pasara entonces? Imagino que Adèle me pedirá que no tengamos gestos de cariño delante de Céline, pero ellas sí los tendrán. No se besarán en la boca, porque ya no tienen sexo, pero se cogerán la mano, de la cintura, se acariciarán el pelo descuidadamente, durante una conversación cualquiera, porque su amor no tiene fin, me muero de celos.

Me voy a casa de Adèle pensando que tengo que coger mi propio apartamento. No puedo seguir aguantando que me deje en su casa esperándola como si fuera el perro.

Cuando ella llega a casa, he pasado por todos los círculos del infierno y estoy tirada en el colchón. Ella me mira impactada.

– ¿Estás bien?

– No, gimo.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

No quiero contestar. Por la boca solo me saldrían sapos y culebras.

Ella se quita los zapatos con el pie y se echa a mi lado. Miro sus pies. Una de mis fantasías sexuales es lamerle los pies, otra es que me ate y otra que me pegue, pero no se lo voy a decir nunca. Me odiaría. Ella odia la sumisión y yo no sé amar de otra manera.

Ella me acaricia la cara con un dedo, mientras lee una carta que ha cogido del buzón. Luego deja caer el papel al suelo. Yo la miro. Tiene la mirada perdida.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Sí, solo es publicidad.

– ¿Y qué tal tu amiga?

– Bien. Hacía tiempo que no la veía.

– Te he visto con Céline.

Ella me mira sorprendida.

– ¿Fuiste detrás de mí?


	13. Chapter 13

Adèle se enfadó porque había ido sola a ver a Simón.

No podía imaginarse el placer que me daba aquella reprimenda. Significaba que yo era lo más importante para ella, más que Céline, más que sus compromisos de trabajo. Estábamos aprendiendo rápidamente todo lo que había que saber sobre la otra. Estábamos construyendo nuestra vida juntas. Yo aprendía por ejemplo que cuando ella se enfadaba, se quedaba mirando por la ventana en silencio un rato, con los brazos cruzados, y solo al cabo de unas horas estaba dispuesta a hablar del tema. Yo solo tenía que esperar a que viniera, lo que a veces era difícil porque estaba deseando que nos reconciliáramos.

Me dijo:

– Eres como una cría, ¿cómo es posible que hayas ido sola, sin decirme nada a ver a esa bestia?

Y me dijo:

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no te sientas mal por Céline? Tienes que saber que voy a seguir viéndola, que no hay nada que puedas hacer para que yo deje de quererla, porque no quiero y no es justo. Ella solo me quiere ver de vez en cuando, a solas, para hablar de sus cosas, y no es justo imponerle tu presencia cuando necesita hablar conmigo.

– Pues no me mientas. Si quedas con Céline dímelo, respondí.

– Ella apareció con mi amiga, se encontraron en la calle por casualidad.

Esa era la explicación.

No se lo discutí. Me quedé callada mirándola, pero no pestañeó.

– Si no confías en mí, no puedo hacer nada.

Cuando discutíamos, quería besarla. Puse mi cara más seductora, pero ella se mostraba imperturbable.

– ¿Vas a confiar?

Asentí para terminar con nuestra pequeña pelea y extendí los brazos hacia su cuello para acercar su cara a la mía, sus labios a los míos. Sonrió.

– Pícara.

Esa noche de agosto, Adèle y yo vimos una película. Dejamos la ventana abierta y nos acostamos desnudas, nos acariciamos suavemente mirando la pantalla, sin pensar en nada más que en el tacto de nuestra piel, viendo las imágenes pasar por delante de nuestros ojos.

Me acordé de la primera vez que dormimos juntas. Aquella vez en la isla, cuando vimos _Vértigo_. Ella estaba a mi lado, pero no podía tocarla. Y yo fingía concentrarme en la pantalla, mientras James Stewart perseguía a Kim Novak, rubia como Héloïse, hasta la costa, y se asustaba porque ella iba a tirarse al agua.

– En esta escena está inspirada la nuestra, dijo Adèle. Cuando tú me sigues y me espías, como un detective y no sabes cuáles son mis intenciones, y crees que me voy a tirar.

– ¿Y qué significa?

Se lo pregunto porque me gusta que me explique las cosas, pero mientras la escucho aflora una pequeña sonrisa a la comisura de mis labios.

Ella me mira sin decidirse a responder. Está fascinada por esa sonrisa.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada.

Estoy coqueteando salvajemente. Si ahora ella me besa, haremos el amor. Es algo que quiero hacer, casi desde el principio.

Pero ella sigue disimulando.

– Perseguir a alguien, mirarlo de lejos, sin poder verle el rostro, y luego correr tras esa persona como si tirara de nosotros... Simboliza el deseo.

Yo finjo interesarme, pero solo tengo ojos para sus ojos, para su boca. Creo que está incómoda. Se ha dado cuenta y ahora no sabe qué hacer. ¿No quiere que hagamos el amor? No me lo creo. Sé que me desea, ella sabe que yo la deseo. Ha propuesto venir a mi habitación y ver juntas esta película para pasar la noche conmigo, pegarse a mi piel, sentirme y que yo la sienta. Ardo por dentro y quiero que ella apague mi fuego. Tengo ganas de pedirle que hagamos el amor interpretando nuestros personajes, yo la llamaré Héloïse y ella a mí Marianne. Pero no ocurrirá, aquel día por lo menos. Ella está con Céline, es la conclusión que saqué ese día. Está con Céline y no quiere estropear la película liándose en pleno rodaje. Es profesional. Cuando _Vértigo_ termina y nos viramos cada una hacia el lado opuesto, la frustración me hace apretar los párpados.

Eso fue lo que recordé viendo la película en su piso. No recuerdo cuál era, porque no prestaba atención, pero ella se estaba riendo a mi lado, así que debía de ser una comedia. Escondí la cara en su cuello satisfecha. Pensaba: ahora sí eres mía, ahora sí podemos tocarnos, amarnos, y ni Céline ni nadie puede impedirlo. Me gustaba olerla. Aspiraba su aroma, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. A veces ponía mi boca junto a su axila cuando estábamos así, viendo películas, o ella dormía a mi lado. Aspiraba el aroma de su piel y me excitaba.

Ella no tenía ni idea de mi mundo interior, pero yo podía conocer el suyo porque le encantaba contarme cosas que había aprendido, probablemente junto a Céline. Se habían pasado juntas por lo menos ocho años y se había hecho una mujer junto a ella. Un tercio de su vida, desde los dieciocho hasta los veintiséis (?). Lo había aprendido todo de aquella mujer, probablemente incluso cómo besar, como tocar, cómo hacer el amor. En nuestra película hay una escena en la que Héloïse dice a Marianne: “conozco los gestos, los he imaginado pensando en ti”. Es decir que Héloïse habla de saber hacer el amor a una mujer porque lo ha imaginado. Y es exactamente lo que ella pudo haberle dicho a Céline la primera vez.

La primera vez que ellas tuvieron sexo Adèle era virgen, estoy segura. ¿Por qué lo creo? Porque había tenido aquella experiencia traumática con el director de cine cuando era una niña y después se alejó de todo, incluso del cine, pero también de los demás. La intimidad con otras personas le asustaba, no era ella misma, mentía constantemente, actuaba en la vida real para sobrevivir. Ella lo ha dicho, que en aquella época “estaba partida en dos”. Apostaría que la primera vez que dejó que alguien la tocara, fue Céline. No puedo imaginar lo que ha pasado esa mujer con una cría de dieciocho, veinte, veintidós años... Porque Adèle es una cría y siempre lo será. Una niña coqueta que quiere llamar la atención de todos. Una niña ávida de conocer el mundo, que te sonríe y te desarma. ¡Cuánto habrá hecho sufrir a Céline! Aun sin quererlo.

En silencio, a su lado, me pregunto: ¿cuándo habrá sido la primera vez que Adèle quiso acostarse con otra mujer? ¿Cuándo habrá sido la primera vez que no sintió nada cuando se besaron? ¿Cómo le habrá dicho a Céline que ya no pueden seguir como pareja, que le gusta otra? No puedo imaginarme lo triste que habrá sido para las dos.

Me levanté y fui a por agua. Desde la puerta observé su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, la luz del televisor sobre su piel, su cara de niña sonriendo con un episodio de Fleabag, probablemente. Me metí en la cocina, cogí una cerveza y salí al balcón.

Esa noche soñé que corría tras ella en una carrera interminable por la playa y veía su pelo rubio recogido en un moño, siempre de espaldas. No podía alcanzarla. Yo iba vestida de Marianne y ella de Héloïse.


	14. Chapter 14

Mis padres celebraban su aniversario. Tuve suerte, porque justo después, saldríamos de gira para apoyar la promoción internacional de _Retrato de una mujer en llamas_ y no podía faltar. Pero había otra cosa que quería hacer: quería decirles a mis padres que lo había dejado con Simón y ahora estaba saliendo con otra persona. No estaba segura de si revelaría quién.

Adèle no sabía nada. Ella tenía cosas que hacer de todas formas. No la invité, por supuesto. Sólo acabábamos de empezar a salir. Pero yo tenía tantas ganas de que lo nuestro fuera real, que necesitaba contarlo, así que el plan B era, después de que todo el mundo hubiera bebido y se hubiera animado la fiesta, les diría que Adèle Haenel y yo estábamos saliendo.

– ¿Adèle Haenel?

Preguntó mi padre.

Todos me miraron.

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

– Adèle Haenel, repetí. La actriz con la que hice _Retrato_.

– ¿Y Simón?, dijo mi madre, que no acababa de enterarse de que Simón era agua pasada.

Al cabo de unos segundos incómodos, mi padre llamó al servicio para pedir más vino y todos aprovecharon para distraer la atención hacia otro asunto. La gente estaba un poco borracha, pero no tanto como para conversar sobre mi nueva vida. Fue la conclusión que saqué.

Me decepcionó que no quisieran saber nada. Al menos en público. Después, mi madre me fue a buscar a la cocina.

– ¿No puedes esperar a que tu padre y yo celebremos nuestro aniversario con tranquilidad? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

– Una persona, respondí. ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que he dicho?

– Por Dios, hija, ¿y tu matrimonio? ¿Es que no te importa nada?

– Los matrimonios se terminan.

– No todos los matrimonios se terminan, algunos, como el nuestro, duran, dijo ella.

Sacudí la cabeza. Yo estaba bebida, y ella también, y solo quería terminar la fiesta cuanto antes.

Me preguntó:

– ¿Te has hecho lesbiana?

Y le respondí que sí, para decirlo vulgarmente, pues no esperaba entrar en el asunto en profundidad. Ella levantó una ceja. No dijo nada más.

Les había aguado la fiesta, pero era mi intención desde que empecé a echarme vino en la copa sin parar. Mi hermana pequeña vino a preguntarme más detalles en cuanto nos quedamos a solas. A mí me brillaban los ojos hablando de Adèle.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

– Divorciarme.

– ¿Y cómo es?

– ¿Adèle?

– Sí.

– Es tan bella...

– Se te cae la baba. ¿Cómo es hacerlo con una mujer?

– Yo solo sé cómo es hacerlo con Adèle, respondí ofendida.

“Una mujer”, como si Adèle valiera por cualquier otra.

Mi hermana también me preguntó si estábamos viviendo juntas, si íbamos a casarnos, si quería tener hijos.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No vas a tener hijos o los vas a adoptar?

– Todavía no lo sé, le dije, pero no necesito adoptarlos.

Ella me miraba satisfecha. Le encantaba que rompiera las normas. El vino hacía que nos partiéramos de risa las dos.

Yo quería tener un hijo, sí. Un hijo de Adèle. Empecé a pensar cómo iba a decírselo. Ya tenía treinta años, teníamos treinta años las dos, y sentía que era el momento. En un par de años quizá, pero habría que empezar pronto con la fecundación, cuanto más lo retrasáramos, más difícil sería dejarme embarazada, y más dinero supondría todo el proceso. Podía imaginarme su cara y lo que diría: “un hijo, un perro, una casa y un coche”. Ella pensaba que todas esas cosas eran las reglas del patriarcado que no teníamos por qué obedecer. Nosotras podríamos vivir la vida de otra manera, sólo necesitábamos imaginación. Así que podía esperar que me mirara de arriba abajo decepcionada. No sé si me lo diría a la cara, para no hacerme daño, pero lo pensaría para sus adentros, lo cual era más triste todavía.

– Yo quiero una niña, con tus ojos, tu pelo, tu nariz, tu boca, le diría yo.

Pero ella intentaría quitármelo de la cabeza.

Cuando se me pasó el efecto del vino, me sentí desolada. Realmente estaba sola. El mundo en el que había vivido hasta ahora ya no me valía. La energía que había empleado en las metas pasadas, se había perdido, puesto que las metas eran equivocadas. Aunque había aprendido la teoría, yo todavía seguía sintiéndome un bicho raro en el nuevo mundo de Adèle y se presentaba ante mis ojos la tarea titánica de convencerla de tener un hijo y no parecerle una estúpida. Podía ser incluso que acabara despreciándome por tener unos intereses tan convencionales. Otra vez me venía a la mente “La vida de Adèle”: Emma empezó a alejarse de ella porque le parecía vulgar y Adèle se refugió en un compañero de trabajo con el que apenas tapaba el vacío que la angustiaba.

Adèle no estaba en casa.

Encendí la luz, dejé las llaves en la mesilla, avancé arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina. Un frase se repetía en mi cabeza: “soy vulgar, soy tan vulgar”.

¿Por qué Adèle no estaba en casa? Eran las tres de la mañana. Me quedé mirando alrededor, intentando recordar si ella me había dicho que volvería tarde. Busqué una nota. Nada.

Me acosté en el sofá y me quedé dormida.

Por la mañana, Adèle no había llegado todavía. Miré el móvil: ningún mensaje. Fui hasta el baño agarrándome de los muebles y me metí en la ducha.

– Adèle, quiero una hija, murmuraba, mientras el agua fría me bajaba por el pecho y la cara.

A las once de la mañana todavía me dolía la cabeza, pero cogí el móvil:

– ¿Adèle?

– ¿Sí?

– …

– ¿Sí, Noé? Voy a casa. Ya estoy subiendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, yo todavía tenía el móvil en la mano.

Se acercó y me besó.

– ¡Estás horrible!, exclamó sonriente.

– ¿De dónde vienes?

Me miró un momento, seguramente sopesando la forma en que se lo preguntaba.

– De comprar. Llegué anoche y estabas durmiendo en el sofá.

Soltó las bolsas en la cocina.

Y luego me lanzó una mirada de arriba abajo.

– No soy yo la que ha llegado a casa con esa pinta.

Me senté en el sillón.

– Quiero tener un hijo tuyo, le dije.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué?

– Quiero que tengamos un hijo.

– Ok. Ya lo oí la primera vez.

Se agachó ante mí y me apartó el pelo de la cara.

– Tienes que dormir un poco, mi amor.

– Ya he dormido.

De todos modos me eché en el sofá porque la cabeza me daba vueltas.

– Dime qué piensas de eso.

– ¿De que tengamos un hijo?

Quería saberlo ya: si me odiaba y le parecía vulgar, tenía que enterarme ahora. Yo no era feminista, era una recién llegada, ahora, con treinta años, empezaba a enterarme de que existía algo como el feminismo y de que mi marido, por poner solo un ejemplo, me había utilizado de señuelo sexual para vender sus películas de mierda.

Estaba tendida en el sofá, boca arriba, el techo giraba.

Adèle trajo agua:

– Toma, bébetela. ¿Has venido tan mal de la fiesta de tus padres?

La miré de reojo: ella no tenía ni idea.

– Les he dicho que salía contigo.

Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos.

– ¿Y qué dijeron?

– No quieren saber nada.

– Oh, mi amor.

Me abrazó.

– Adèle, en serio, quiero tener hijos, nuestra hija.

Yo debía tener cara de niña desvalida y desorientada. Ella cerró los párpados y me tapó la boca con la mano.

– Ahora no vamos a hablar de eso.

– ¿Dónde has ido anoche?

– Hemos ido a Le Perchoir.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con Céline. Y más gente. Pero sé que tú quieres oír ese nombre.

Me tapé la cara con el brazo y empecé a llorar.

– Oh, no, no, cariño. ¿Qué te ocurre?


	15. Chapter 15

Era tarde para cocinar. Las bolsas seguían en el suelo de la cocina, esperando, como nuestra vida. Adèle se sentó a fumar en el balcón y empezó a hablar con la mirada perdida, como si yo no estuviera allí.

– Cuando era pequeña me prometí que no sería como mi madre. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero estaba atrapada en el rol de madre y no veía más allá, y tampoco tenía tiempo para sí misma, para pensar qué deseaba hacer con su vida. Cuando pensaba en ella, siempre me la imaginaba deseando dejarnos: a mi padre, a todos nosotros, y empezar una nueva vida. Pero nunca lo hizo.

– ¿No era feliz?

Adèle negó con la cabeza.

– Apostaría que no. Yo tampoco.

El 22 fuimos al Festival de cine la Francofonía y nos hicieron una entrevista. Como siempre, yo permanecí callada la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras ellas repetían su discurso sobre _Retrato_. No es que yo no estuviera de acuerdo, pero sentía que estaba muy por detrás de ellas, que no podía expresar con mis propias palabras nada nuevo sobre cine, política, feminismo... Cuando me siento así, me encierro en mí misma. Empecé a fijarme en cómo tomaban cada una su turno. Cuando una terminaba una frase, la otra asentía y a veces me parecía que iban a aplaudirse.

– Otra vez tenemos que oír que el cine está demasiado politizado, decía Adèle.

– Si hacemos “arte” sin política estamos perdidos.

– Despolitizar la mirada es politizarla en favor de los opresores.

– ¿La cultura puede cambiar el mundo? Es como decir: “¿la cultura puede cambiar la cultura?”. Claro que sí.

\- El cine es como cualquier otra industria, reproduce el sistema. _Retrato_ intenta producir algo nuevo para cambiar las cosas.

Estaban perfectamente sincronizadas. Entonces me miraron. Yo debía de tener cara de escepticismo.

– ¿Por qué no, Noémie?

Me sobresalté un poco y sonreí, el periodista esperó un momento a ver si yo añadía algo, pero afortunadamente enseguida volvió con ellas y se olvidaron de mí. Observé al periodista, seguramente se preguntaba cómo de una película sobre amor habíamos llegado a arte y política. Estaba completamente perdido y no hacía las preguntas correctas, me identifiqué con él. Yo solo podía pensar en una cosa: cómo íbamos a resolver todo esto. Lo que yo quería, lo que ella quería, nuestra vida juntas... Cómo íbamos a llegar a encajar ella y yo, que éramos tan distintas.

Por la noche cenamos en el Atelier, en Angouleme y ellas continuaron la conversación, ahora estaban hablando del artículo que estaba escribiendo la periodista de Mediapart y que saldría en noviembre.

Solté la servilleta en la mesa y fui al baño.

Me miré al espejo, abrí el grifo y me mojé el cuello y la cara con agua fría. Era como si estuviera a punto de estallar e intentaba evitarlo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no podía meterme en la conversación, de que era una intrusa? Imaginaba que si daba mi opinión, me mirarían como a un niño pequeño que quiere entrar en la conversación de sus padres, se darían cuenta de que yo no tenía nada interesante que decir sobre nada, salvo repetir lo que ellas decían.

Cuando volví a la mesa, ellas estaban riéndose de algún chiste.

– ¿Estás bien?, me preguntó Adèle.

– Sí.

Era evidente que no.

Miré a Adèle y ella me miró. Intercambiamos una mirada de esas que lo dicen todo.

Al cabo de media hora, cuando por fin nos trajeron la comida y empezamos a cenar, Adèle exclamó.

– Por favor, ¿dónde has aprendido esos modales?

– ¿Qué?

Me di cuenta de que ella había cogido su tenedor intentando imitarme. No era la primera vez que llamaba la atención sobre lo delicada que yo era, pero esta vez Céline estaba delante y parecía que aquel show iba dirigido a ella.

La miré avergonzada y también miré a Céline, que no sabía qué decir. Dejé el tenedor en la mesa y me levanté.

No dije nada, no podía, porque estaba a punto de llorar. Me dirigí a la salida.

¿Y si me iba directamente a casa? O mejor, ¿y si no aparecía más? Nada más salir por la puerta vi un taxi del que se bajaba una pareja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me subí a la parte de atrás. En la pantalla del móvil veía sus llamadas, pero no iba a cogerlo. Empecé a pensar en mi venganza: irme y dejar que me buscara. Esconderme en el apartamento de una amiga. Que me echara de menos, que pensara en mí como lo más importante de su vida, que dejara de hablar con Céline como si solo existieran ellas dos. Quería hacerle sufrir y que entendiera que no podía tratarme así. Por el camino llamé a una amiga. Esa noche me quedaría en su piso.

Tenía una teoría sobre lo que estaba pasando entre las dos: ella odiaba mi “feminidad”, odiaba mi pasividad, odiaba que yo no supiera qué hacer con mis manos, que nunca cogiera las cosas con fuerza ni supiera jugar al ping pong, que no hablara por los codos con los periodistas, que me asustara por todo y que me quedara en silencio sin nada que decir durante la cena. Que quisiera un perro y una casa y un hijo. Y odiaba que fuera bisexual. Eso era lo que más odiaba de mí.

¿Por qué estaba conmigo? Me preguntaba. Y la única respuesta que se me ocurría era que conmigo tenía el sexo que ya no podía tener con su perfecta Céline.

Mi amiga abrió la puerta y me miró de arriba abajo.

– ¿Pero qué pinta tienes? Parece que vienes de la guerra.

Nos dimos dos besos. Me quité el abrigo.

– ¿Y ese pelo?

– He estado rodando una película...

Yo no quería hablar del tema de mi nueva película. Solo quería meterme en la cama.

– Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, ¡pareces otra!

Sonreí tímidamente.

– Sigues siendo tan tímida como siempre.

Mi amiga me acarició la mejilla porque debía de verme muy mal.

– ¿Has peleado con Simón?

Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Y qué ha pasado?

– Estoy saliendo con Adèle Haenel.

– ¿Adèle Haenel la actriz?

– Sí.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

– Nos conocimos en el rodaje y me enamoré de ella, y ahora estamos viviendo juntas.

– Wow, qué pasada, no tenía ni idea. ¡Vaya vida que tienes!

Me hizo reír.

– Menos mal que te ríes. ¿Quieres cenar?

– No, gracias, no tengo hambre.

– Pues yo estaba a punto de picar algo. ¿Te unes?

– No quiero interrumpir...

– No, qué va.

Vivía sola. Acababa de romper con su novio. Se dedicaba a trabajar y ganar dinero, cuando no estaba en el gimnasio. Mientras ella hacía la ensalada, yo abría la botella de vino. La miré: tiene treinta años y vive sola. ¿Qué espera de su vida? ¿Está saliendo con alguien?

– Ahora no tengo novio, me dijo, como si me leyera el pensamiento.

– ¿Y cómo lo llevas?, le pregunté.

– Estupendamente. A lo mejor, dentro de un año estoy llorando por las esquinas, pero ahora salgo mucho, disfruto de mis amigos. No hay que agobiarse con eso de formar una familia. Vivimos en el siglo XXI.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró de nuevo fascinada:

– Dios mío, Noémie, cuánto has cambiado. ¿Qué papel tienes en esa película?

– Soy un hombre.

– ¡Ja! ¿En serio?

Sonreí.

– Estoy deseando verla... Y también esa que rodaste el año pasado en la Bretaña. Te vi en Cannes por la tele. ¿Cuándo va a salir?

– En septiembre.

– Me encantaría ser tú. Seguro que disfrutas cada segundo.

Suspiré.

– Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes ponerte delante de una cámara e interpretar un papel, siendo tan tímida. Recuerdo cuando estábamos en el instituto. ¿Te acuerdas? Los chicos estaban locos por tí, pero eras una persona tan introvertida que no te beneficiabas apenas de tu belleza. Vivías en tu mundo. ¡Cómo te odiábamos! En el buen sentido, no te creas.

Cenamos en su terraza. Tenía un ático precioso en el centro de París. No en vano se dedicaba a las finanzas.

– ¿Y dónde está tu novia ahora? ¿Os habéis peleado?

– Estoy pasando por una crisis.

Me quedé en silencio buscando las palabras.

– Ya veo, dijo ella. ¿Es una crisis con tu identidad sexual?

Sonreí.

– No sé muy bien por dónde empezar, tampoco quiero aburrirte.

– Vamos, Noémie, tú y tu timidez.


	16. Chapter 16

Marie se mostraba alegre y locuaz mientras ponía la mesa. Me pareció que era verdad que estaba feliz, aunque vivía sola. Que tenía razón en no darse prisa en formar una familia. Me alegré por ella y me pregunté qué podía hacer yo para tener esa actitud, para no estar angustiada todo el tiempo.

Me contó que había tenido algunos líos con hombres después de su novio, pero nunca se había enrollado con una mujer.

– No te creas que no tengo curiosidad.

Y me contó que su familia la veía como una oveja negra, a pesar de que tenía ese piso en el centro y ganaba un montón de dinero.

– La gente siempre espera más de ti, Noémie.

Lo decía con pena.

– Mis padres solo estarán satisfechos cuando me case, tenga hijos y dependa de un hombre. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Supongo que creen que esta vida que llevo es de estudiante y que la verdadera meta de una mujer es otra y que yo, por alguna razón que no llegan a comprender, pero que seguramente está relacionada con mi personalidad, no consigo “sentar la cabeza”... La última reunión familiar fue un horror. Me sentía fuera de lugar. No es que ellos digan algo que me haga sentir mal, es que todos los demás están casados y tienen hijos y, cuando me miran, me miran con pena sin poder evitarlo. Es como si pensaran: esta hija mía debe de tener algún defecto.

Después de contarme todo eso, empezamos a cenar en silencio. Noté que ahora ella quería darme espacio para hablar. Así que por fin, me lancé:

– Adèle tiene una ex que es muy especial para ella. Se llevan muy bien, hablan de todo... Ellas dicen que es como si hubieran creado una lengua propia, una lengua que sólo entienden ellas.

Hice una pausa, para dejar que Marie lo asimilara.

Ella asintió.

– Y yo me siento fuera. No puedo participar cuando ellas hablan, no sé qué decir, porque siempre van un paso por delante de mí. Y tampoco me preguntan nada. Cuando estoy con ellas, me siento como si fuera una espectadora.

Ella me escuchaba mientras masticaba su ensalada y yo hacía esas pausas, era incapaz de hablar mucho tiempo seguido sin hacerlas, lo hacía para asegurarme de no aburrir.

– ¿Y Adèle y su ex novia se ven mucho?, me preguntó.

– Bastante. Se llevan muy bien, se gustan, intelectualmente quiero decir. Son como almas gemelas. Estuvieron juntas diez años, creo, y Adèle era muy joven cuando empezaron.

Marie me miró unos segundos, analizándome.

– Y tú estás celosa de ese pasado que tuvieron juntas, de que se conocieran cuando Adèle era tan joven...

Me quedé sorprendida. No lo había pensado así.

– Pero es que siguen juntas. Adèle dice que se quieren y que no es justo que yo intente meterme en medio.

Mi amiga levantó una ceja. Definitivamente, era demasiada información de una sola vez.

– ¿Y qué clase de relación tienes tú con Adèle?

Me lo pensé dos veces, antes de definirla.

– Sexual, básicamente.

– Wow, exclamó ella.

– No, en serio. Yo me siento así, como si fuera su amante y la otra su esposa.

– Pero acabáis de empezar... Y ella con “su esposa” se lleva bien y les gusta hablar, ¿qué hay de malo? Alégrate de que solo quieran hablar.

– Pues yo quiero ser algo más que un rollo.

– ¿Y Adèle no te dice qué quiere?

– No. Bueno, parece feliz así, como estamos ahora.

Marie se encogió de hombros.

– Eso es bueno.

– Sí, es bueno que esté feliz, pero me parece que no quiere nada más. Que viviremos como novias o como amantes eternamente y que su verdadero amor es Céline.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Me callé y esperé a que ella reaccionara.

– ¿Y le has dicho que quieres algo más?

– Sí. Le he dicho que quiero un hijo.

Mi amiga alzó las cejas, esta vez las dos.

– Ya sé que parece que voy muy deprisa, pero no he estado nunca más segura de esto.

– ¿Piensas tenerlo tú?

– Sí. El problema es que ella no quiere.

– Pero...

– No quiere ni hablar del tema.

Marie se recostó en la silla. Había terminado su pequeña ensalada. Yo casi no había empezado.

– Deberías comer algo. Estás muy flaca.

Nos quedamos pensando un momento, mirando las luces de la ciudad. Era tarde, pero no tanto, todavía había mucha gente despierta. Dijo:

– ¿Sabes? Mi novio no hacía más que exigirme cosas. Me cansé.

La miré fijamente a los ojos. Tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel.

– ¿Te parece que le exijo mucho?

– Me parece que cada uno tiene su ritmo y hay que respetarlo. Ahora deberías ocuparte de conquistarla, no de meterle prisa con el futuro.

– ¿Y lo de Céline? ¿Te parece normal?

Ella se rió y miró alrededor.

– ¿Qué es normal?

Me quedé mirando el mantel, la ensalada.

– Eres tan dulce... Seguro que ella está loca por ti. Solo tienes que dejarte conocer, poco a poco.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y me quedé mirando la pantalla.

– Veinte llamadas perdidas, dije.

– Wow! Te dejo sola para que contestes.

Se levantó y recogió los platos.

Miré el móvil con temor, desbloqueé la pantalla y puse el pulgar sobre su nombre. Me quedé mirando su nombre en la pantalla. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de poner una foto suya en mis contactos, tampoco tenía fotos nuestras en la Galería. ¿Y si todo se esfuma sin dejar siquiera una sola huella?

– Hola, dije.

– Hola, dijo Adèle.

– Estoy en casa de una amiga.

– ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte?

Dudé.

– ¿Quieres tú?

– Sí quiero, Noémie.

– Adèle viene a buscarme, le dije a Marie.

Ella se giró.

– ¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción! ¿Voy a conocerla?

Arrugué la nariz.

– Supongo que es mejor no hacerla subir, además. Otro día será.

– Sí, claro.

Me miraba con cariño, parecía que quería abrazarme.

Cuando Adèle llegó, Marie y yo nos despedimos y le di las gracias. Bajé en el ascensor con el corazón en la garganta.

Vi su coche esperando con el indicador encendido. Abrí la puerta y la miré. Ella intentó sonreír, pero estaba triste. Yo no quería llorar otra vez, así que me mantuve callada, mirando la carretera, sin pensar en nada y ella me miraba de vez en cuando.

– ¿Me odias?, preguntó por fin.

– No.

– ¿Vas a perdonarme?

No respondí.

– No quería hacerte daño. Pensé que te reirías, pero tienes razón: no tenía gracia.

Aunque intentaba hacerme la dura, se me estaban saltando las lágrimas.

– Oh, Noé, exclamó.

En el ascensor me dio un pañuelo. No nos tocamos ni nos dijimos nada hasta que entramos en su piso.

Lo primero que hice al entrar en casa fue sentarme en el sofá, con el abrigo puesto. Cuando necesito hablar, primero tengo que sentarme, no sé por qué.

– Escúchame, le dije.

Ella se sentó en la mesa frente a mí.

– Te quiero y necesito oír que me quieres, de vez en cuando.

Esperé.

Ella bajó la vista. Hubo un silencio largo, demasiado largo.

– Noé, dijo ella, yo necesito decir esas palabras sin que me presiones, cuando me salgan, no porque me lo pides. Necesito que esperes un poco porque ya veo que yo voy más despacio que tú. Yo quiero estar contigo, pero eso ya lo sabes. Y quiero que hablemos, que me hables de ti, que me digas qué estás pensando, pero no me pidas un hijo ahora. Acabamos de empezar. Y quiero que te olvides de Céline, que no te compares con ella todo el tiempo. Yo no lo hago, te lo aseguro. Pero no quiero tener que elegir todo el tiempo entre Céline y tú.


	17. Chapter 17

– ¿No me quieres?

Ella suspiró.

– Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que digo es que tienes prisa y me presionas, y no me gusta, no lo siento real.

Yo estaba llorando y no podía parar. Ella me quitaba las manos de la cara y yo las volvía a poner.

– Noémie, escúchame, deja de llorar.

Me abrazó, porque era imposible hablar conmigo.

– Si te digo que te quiero, tu siguiente pregunta será: ¿me quieres más que a Céline?

Me levanté del sofá secándome las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

– Y quieres tener un hijo para tener más de mí que Céline.

Fui a la cocina y abrí el grifo. No quería oírla. Cogí un vaso y lo puse debajo del chorro de agua, pero se llenaba y yo no cerraba el grifo.

Ella vino detrás de mí. Cerró el grifo, me quitó el vaso de agua de la mano, me quitó la chaqueta.

– Cuando te sientes insegura te dejas el abrigo puesto y cuando quieres hablar te sientas.

La miré.

– Lo sabes todo, respondí.

– Bébete el agua, dijo ella.

Me la bebí de golpe. Solo quería morirme.

Ella me abrazó fuerte y me acarició el pelo, me besó el cuello. Estuvimos un rato así, abrazadas, de pie en la cocina.

– Me gusta cómo hueles, dijo bajito.

Yo sentía sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos en mi espalda. Cuando estábamos así, el miedo desaparecía y no había nada más, solo ella y yo.

– Vamos a la cama, mi amor.

– Yo voy a dormir en el sofá.

– Vale, pues dormimos en el sofá.

Al día siguiente, desde el sofá, la oí preparar el desayuno. Fui al baño y me miré al espejo.

– Ufff.

Me metí en la ducha y apoyé la frente en los azulejos, sin intención de moverme. Escuchando el sonido del agua, sientiéndola bajar por mi espalda y mis nalgas, y mis piernas. Otra vez tenía un ataque de ansiedad e intentaba controlarlo concentrándome en eso.

Ella entró en el baño y se quedó mirándome, yo volví la cara a la pared. Se desnudó y entró en la ducha conmigo y empezó a acariciarme, pero yo le agarré la muñeca. Tenía que hacer algo drástico, sentía que si no hacía algo ya, iba a desmayarme. Me volví y la abofeteé. Ella me miró sin entender nada. Después la traje hacia mí y le mordí la boca. Nos besamos, nos mordimos e hicimos el amor allí, en la ducha, y mi angustia bajó con el agua por el sumidero.

Céline (siempre Céline) llamó cuando estábamos desayunando.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

Yo podía oír lo que decían.

– Estupendo.

Mordí la tostada sin pestañear. Ella se despidió de Céline y me miró con los ojos risueños.

– Campeonato de ping pong y barbacoa. ¿Cómo te suena eso?

– Con quién.

– Con el equipo de _Retrato_.

– ¿Todos?

– No, la mayoría.

Sonreí.

– ¿Quieres aprender a jugar al ping pong?

– Si juego en tu equipo, perderás.

– No me importa.

Parecía que hablábamos de algo más que de ping pong.

– La última vez que jugamos a los bolos...

– ¿Quién se acuerda?

– ¿Y cuándo será?

– Todo el fin de semana. Nos quedamos en casa de Jean-Baptiste.

Ella estaba feliz y yo no quería estropeárselo, pero la idea de pasar el fin de semana con Céline me daba dolor de estómago.

– ¿Y dónde vive?

– En el distrito XII, tiene una casa enorme con jardín.

El viernes al mediodía fuimos hacia Austerlitz en bicicleta, junto al Sena. Cruzamos al otro lado por el Pont de Bercy y giramos a la derecha antes del Boulevard. Era una día precioso. Yo iba detrás de Adèle, era imposible perderla de vista porque su bicicleta era de color dorado. Amaba aquella bicicleta, un modelo antiguo que tenía desde hacía doce años por lo menos. El sol la hacía resplandecer, igual que su pelo. Ya casi habíamos llegado. Vi aparecer la casa de Jean-Baptiste entre altos árboles. Tenía un estilo señorial, con verja y jardín. Nos apeamos al cruzar la verja. No tuvimos que llamar, pues los invitados ya estaban llegando.

– ¿De dónde ha sacado esta casa?, le pregunté a Adèle sorprendida.

– Es una de esas personas que no necesita trabajar por dinero.

Dejamos las bicicletas en el aparcamiento. Otros invitados habían llegado hasta allí en metro, porque era imposible aparcar por los alrededores. Rodeamos la casa. Se escuchaba el sonido de las voces de los que conversaban en la parte de atrás, en el jardín, yo me concentraba en distinguir la voz de Céline, no podía evitarlo.

Allí estaban. Era un buen grupo, conté diez personas, casi todos del equipo técnico.

– ¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar?, exclamó Bénédicte.

Céline abrazó a Adèle, después me dio dos besos.

– Jean-Baptiste ha preparado un programa estupendo para el fin de semana.

Sonreí. Él iba a tocar para nosotros, íbamos a hacer barbacoa, íbamos a jugar un campeonato de ping pong por equipos, íbamos a hablar de tantas cosas... Miré a Jean-Baptiste, que estaba enfrascado en una conversación. Algunos invitados se acercaron a recibirnos. Será un fin de semana perfecto, pensé, porque intentaba convencerme a mí misma de ello.

Valérie Deloof se me acercó sonriente.

– Querida, querida...

Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me han contado que has estado rodando una película en el papel de un chico transexual? Qué interesante...

Todos nos poníamos al día de lo que había ocurrido en nuestras vidas desde el año pasado.

– Estás guapísima, me dijo Valérie.

– Gracias, tú también.

Sentí un brazo cogiéndome por la cintura. Era Adèle. De repente, me sentí feliz, solo por aquel breve gesto, y quería que no dejara de abrazarme así en todo el fin de semana porque cuando lo hacía me sentía segura y valiente, pero cuando se alejaba de mí, me sentía perdida, como si no conociera a nadie y no tuviera sentido que yo estuviera allí.

La mujer de Jean-Baptiste se acercó a mí.

– No nos conocemos, dijo.

Debía de tener cuarenta años, llevaba el pelo largo suelto y no se teñía. Me gustaba su aspecto, parecía segura de sí misma. Cogió mi bolsa de viaje, donde había puesto algo de ropa.

– Ven conmigo.

Entramos en la casa fresca, de techos altos.

– Luego te enseñaré la casa, ¿vale? Ahora estamos en la cocina preparando la comida. ¿Te gusta la comida turca?

– Me encanta, respondí.

Me llevó a una buhardilla que habían acondicionado como habitación de invitados. Judith dejó mi bolsa en el suelo mientras yo echaba un vistazo alrededor. La luz del sol entraba por un ventanuco directamente sobre la cama, a lo lejos, se veían los tejados de la ciudad. Era una pequeña habitación muy romántica. Bajé las escaleras detrás de ella y fuimos a la cocina.

En la cocina había empezado el movimiento. En un rincón distinguí a Céline hablando con Adèle mientras sacaban bandejas de la nevera, pero presté atención a Judith.

– ¿Puedes hacer la ensalada?

– Sí, claro.

Me lavé las manos en el fregadero y miré de reojo hacia donde ellas estaban. Luego me puse a lavar la lechuga.

– ¿Qué quieres beber?, me dijo Judith.

Vi que la expresión de Adèle había cambiado, se había puesto seria de repente.

– ¿Vino?

– Sí, vino está bien.

Adèle salió al jardín y Céline se quedó con una bandeja en la mano sin saber qué hacer por un momento. Pensando.

Empecé a cortar la lechuga. Desde el jardín llegaba la música de un sintetizador. Judith me ofreció la copa de vino blanco.

– Chin chin, dijo.

Cogí la copa con la mano mojada y bebí. Céline se me acercó.

– ¿Qué tal estás?

– Estupendamente, dije, mirándola fijamente. ¿Y tú?

Vi en sus ojos que se sobresaltaba por un segundo.

– Yo también. Preparando la gira. ¿Estás preparada?

Sonreí forzadamente.

– Vamos a pasarlo muy bien, ya verás.

Yo tenía ganas de preguntar: ¿qué le has dicho a Adèle?

– ¿Has estado alguna vez en Nueva York, en Los Ángeles...?

Negué con la cabeza.

– Vamos a aprovechar el viaje para hacer algo de turismo.

Me esforzaba por parecer amable y relajada, pero solo podía pensar en que la mujer que tenía delante de mí era el amor de su vida.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante la comida todos hablamos de _Retrato_. Claire dice que le preocupaba que no hubiera luz suficiente para filmar algunas escenas.

– ¿Te arrepientes de alguna toma?

– Bueno, ahora veo la película y pienso: dios mío, aquí tenía que haber arriesgado menos, esto y lo otro. Pero siempre me pasa. Soy una perfeccionista.

– Fue un reto.

– Sí, definitivamente fue un reto en todos los sentidos. También me gustaba la idea de filmar una película que contuviera ese programa, ¿no?, esa idea de cambiar el arte y cambiar el mundo en última instancia.

– ¿Qué escena fue la más difícil?

La que pregunta soy yo. Todos me miran.

– Uff, hubo varias que parecían imposibles de resolver, pero ya que me lo preguntas: vuestro beso delante de la chimenea. ¿Cómo se supone que filmas eso? Para empezar, el fuego está detrás y es la única luz importante de la estancia.

Adèle tiene la mano en mi muslo y yo la aprieto.

Ahora Céline se levanta y mira a Jean-Baptiste.

– Bueno, ya saben todos por qué nos hemos reunido. Es obvio que no necesitamos ninguna razón especial para juntarnos y pasar un buen rato, pero es que en estos días se han cumplido catorce años nada menos desde que Jean-Baptiste y yo empezamos a hacer cosas juntos. Y...

Pausa dramática seguida de unas risas y aplausos.

– Y he traído algo especial.

Céline se lleva la mano al bolsillo y saca una memoria USB.

Todos exageran su asombro.

– ¡Oooooh!

– No, en serio, lo que hay aquí me ha costado días de edición. Y quiero que después del café, lo veamos juntos.

Mira a Jean-Baptiste:

– Son trozos de película y fotos de nuestra vida en común, Jean-Baptiste.

Y luego, dirigiéndose al resto:

– No se preocupen que no vamos a necesitar días para verlo, es solo una hora. No sé cómo he conseguido reducir tantos años en una hora, pero son exigencias del guión.

Aplausos.

Miro a Adèle que parece concentrada en mirar sus propias manos. Lo interpreto como que está nerviosa y me pregunto por qué.

Terminamos de comer y seguimos bebiendo una hora más. Ahora Céline está contando que ella no va a revelar qué decisión hubiera tomado ella, la decisión del amante o la del poeta.

– Venga, Céline, dínoslo.

Se niega en redondo, mira a Adèle, le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Está borracha, pienso.

– ¿Y tú, Jean-Baptiste? ¿Dónde actúas próximamente? Tengo muchas ganas de oírte.

La que habla es Adèle.

– Pues voy a actuar en Nuits Fauves. Que está aquí al lado. El sábado que viene.

– Genial, pues voy a ir a escucharte.

– Te conseguiré unas entradas.

– ¡Estupendo!

Adèle me mira.

– ¿Te apetece?

Sonrío.

– Por supuesto.

Después, todos vamos dentro para la proyección. Algunos se sientan en sofás, otros en sillas, Adèle y yo en el suelo. Ella abraza una de mis piernas y recuesta la cabeza en mi rodilla.

– ¿Tienes sueño?, le pregunto. Y le acaricio el pelo.

No contesta. De todos modos, hay un barullo inmenso en la sala.

Empieza la proyección. Ahí están Céline y Jean Baptiste cuando estudiaban en La Fémis, la escuela de cine. Hace catorce o quince años. Dios mío, son tan jóvenes. Están juntos delante de la verja.

– Es una buena foto para empezar, dice Céline, que se dispone a contarnos las anécdotas detrás de las imágenes.

Ahora hay un vídeo donde aparece Adèle. Al verla el corazón me da un vuelco. Es esa chica joven con el pelo largo, que está junto a ellos. Ahora Céline y ella están agarrándose las manos, fingiendo una pelea. Calculo que debe de tener dieciocho años. Estoy en shock. Parece mucho más joven que Céline. En otras imágenes pasean cogidas del brazo. Cierro lo ojos un momento.

A medida que pasa la proyección, Adèle crece, se hace una mujer ante mis ojos. Siempre con Céline en los grandes eventos que marcan su vida. Y todavía me espera una sorpresa más, una sorpresa que debería haberme esperado. A mitad del vídeo, aparecen algunas secuencias de “la boda” que celebraron. Fue una boda simbólica y a la ceremonia también acudió Jean-Baptiste y la mitad de los que estamos sentados en el salón. Adèle está vestida de lila. Está preciosa. Noto que se mueve cuando pasan esas imágenes, está incómoda, no sé si es porque lamenta que yo tenga que ver su maravillosa vida con Céline o porque está sufriendo por recordar su historia de amor acabada.

Todavía tengo mi copa de vino en la mano, la miro y me bebo el último trago. Quiero más. Me levanto y desplazo a Adèle, y siento un placer inmenso al dejarla sin el apoyo de mi pierna. Salgo al jardín, agarro una botella por el cuello y la saco del cubo donde ya no hay hielo porque se ha derretido. Todavía está fría, me digo, y me sirvo más vino.

– Noémie.

Me giro. Es Adèle.

– No bebas más.

– No vas a decirme cuánto puedo beber.

– No bebas más, por favor.

Céline sale.

– Hemos parado el vídeo. Ahora viene _Retrato_ y sales tú, Noémie.

La miro sin poder creérmelo. No es tonta, nota que algo pasa y vuelve dentro de la casa enseguida. Miro a Adèle.

– ¿Esto lo hace adrede?

– ¿El qué? No es nada. No es nada contra ti. Es nuestro pasado, solo eso. 

Pero no pienso dar un espectáculo. Volvemos dentro y vemos el final del vídeo. Jean-Baptiste y Arthur compusieron la banda sonora de nuestra película. Jean-Baptiste explica que se inspiró en música popular de la Bretaña y en el Réquiem de Ligeti.

– De 2001 Odisea del Espacio. El coro de voces consigue esos sonidos casi extraterrestres, como un pulso que se acelera, una pasión que crece... Es una sensación mágica y eso es lo que buscábamos para la película. El efecto mágico alrededor de la fogata y la idea de las brujas. Todo eso.

– ¿Y la letra?

– “Et amplius non oriri et parva videntur esse, qui neque volare possit”, dice Adèle.

“Cuanto más te elevas, más pequeño pareces a los que no pueden volar”. Pienso que es una película triste, pero no lo digo porque se supone que tiene un final feliz. Céline lo ha explicado miles de veces: “amar no significa poseer, todo lo contrario”. Suena muy bien, pero yo no podría ver que Adèle se va de mi vida y, en lugar de luchar por ella, decirle adiós con una sonrisa en los labios. Se me parte el corazón.

Termina la función. Todos aplauden. Hace casi un año que rodamos _Retrato_ y en octubre no podremos reunirnos de nuevo _,_ así que esta es oficialmente nuestra fiesta de aniversario. Lo que Adèle había descrito como “campeonato de ping pong y barbacoa”. Estoy intrigada de si ella sabía que Céline iba a traer este vídeo. 

Brindamos. Céline y Jean-Baptiste se abrazan. Nos invade a todos la amarga experiencia de la fugacidad del tiempo y a mí, además, me avergüenza ser la recién llegada, la que apenas aparece en ese vídeo, pero se ha llevado el corazón de Adèle, el amor de Céline. La mala de la película.

Después de la proyección, volvemos al jardín y seguimos con el vino. Menos mal. Solo quiero emborracharme. Veo que se forman los equipos para el campeonato de ping pong y huyo hacia otro lado. Adèle me busca con la vista, pero me siento junto a Judith para conversar. No soy una gran conversadora, pero el vino me ayuda.

– Adèle es muy competitiva, le digo a Judith.

– Ah, ¿sí?

– Sí. Mira, está buscando compañeros de equipo y pretende ficharme, pero no quiero que pierda por mi culpa.

– Pero se trata de divertirse, dice Judith.

– No, ella quiere ganar.

Judith me mira divertida. Está contemplando la rabieta infantil de una mujer de treinta años.

– ¿Y tú no eres competitiva?

– No.

Es mentira, yo estoy dispuesta a partirme la cara por ella.

– Pero has hecho todas esas películas tan arriesgadas...

La miro a los ojos. Estoy a punto de preguntarle: “¿crees que soy buena?”, pero sería patético.

– Vi Curiosa.

Sonrío avergonzada.

– Y también vi... ¿Cómo se llama? Esa serie de TVMonde.

No puedo evitar echarme a reír.

– En serio, nunca repites rol, siempre haces de alguien completamente distinto: una escritora loca por el sexo, una niña tonta, una pintora del siglo XVIII, una mujer que se enamora de una máquina, y ahora un chico transexual. Estoy esperando que lleguen al cine para verlas.

Eso es lo que necesito, que me valoren, pienso. Estoy tan agradecida a esta mujer que la besaría en la boca, pero todavía no estoy tan borracha.

De repente, Adèle está delante de nosotras y nos tapa el sol.

– ¿No vas a jugar?


	19. Chapter 19

Pero Arthur Simonini se acerca por detrás de ella y me tiende la mano. Trae dos palas.

– No, en serio, no sé jugar.

– Bueno, yo te enseño, dice.

Le doy la mano y me lleva a un lado, junto a una miniatura de mesa de ping pong, que debe de ser del hijo de Joan-Baptiste y Judith.

– Siéntate, dice Arthur.

Insiste.

\- Vas a ver qué divertido.

Miro a Adèle, que no se mueve de donde está y no reacciona.

Me siento en la hierba en un lado de la mesa y él en el otro lado.

– Vamos a ver. No hay por qué moverse mucho, ¿vale? Solo el brazo. Y tienes que tirar la pelota aquí. Te concentras en un punto y la diriges allí. Al principio te cuesta calcular la fuerza con la que tienes que darle, pero pronto te acostumbras.

Yo me río de la situación. Adèle con la boca abierta mirándonos y Arthur y yo sentados en la hierba ante esta mesa de juguete.

– Es importante que te concentres.

Tiene el brazo extendido y está a punto de soltar la bola y empezar el juego.

– Ok.

Empezamos a jugar. Yo intento tirar la bola en un punto imaginario en la mesa, pero al principio no me sale, nos reímos mucho. Estoy pensando en Adèle. ¿Sigue allí plantada o ha vuelto con los demás? Está enfadada, seguro, y celosa. Pero no voy a mirar, no quiero parecer preocupada por ella, por lo que ella piense o sienta. Dios mío cuánto estoy disfrutando de mi venganza espontánea.

Arthur y yo seguimos un rato en la mesa de juguete. Cada vez nos reímos más. No se me da mal esto del ping pong, pienso. Ya no me cuesta tanto y cada vez tengo mejor puntería.

Jean-Baptiste ha puesto música, así que no oímos al grupo de Adèle, ni ellos a nosotros, pero si Adèle mirase hacia aquí, vería que nos estamos divirtiendo. Después de un buen rato de entrenamiento, Arthur dice:

– Bueno, creo que ya estás preparada. Formamos un buen equipo.

Nos levantamos y vamos hacia donde están los demás.

– Queremos jugar, dice él.

Soy perfectamente consciente de que Arthur ha tomado la iniciativa y habla por mí, pero no me importa, le dejo. Quiero hacer sufrir a Adèle y que sienta lo mismo que siento yo cuando veo esas imágenes en la pantalla: ellas dos de la mano, ellas dos del brazo, ellas casándose, ellas tan unidas.

Jugamos. Y, naturalmente, perdemos, pero por fin me estoy riendo y ya no me importa nada, estoy feliz porque estoy ganando, porque veo la expresión de Adèle: está desconcertada, está dolida, quiere agarrarme del brazo y sacarme de allí y regañarme, y mandar a Arthur a la mierda. Cuando el campeonato acaba, me siento feliz y dispuesta a afrontar un nuevo reto, porque sé cómo jugar mis cartas.

Por la noche, cenamos también en el jardín y después nos espera un concierto en vivo. Observo a mi alrededor, cómo estamos distribuidos en las mesas, con quién habla cada cual, quién ríe, quién está discutiendo un tema serio. Solo observo. Yo estoy en un grupo con Arthur, y Adèle está en la otra punta, en otro grupo. Arthur me mira, quiere entablar una conversación solo conmigo y busca el momento, me pregunta qué películas he estado rodando últimamente. Yo le respondo.

– ¿Un chico transexual?, exclama.

– Sí.

– ¿Y ha sido difícil? Quiero decir... No me imagino cuáles son los retos de interpretar un personaje tan alejado de ti...

– No es tan alejado.

– ¿No?

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Puedo ver en sus ojos que ahora se está preguntando muchas cosas.

– Quiero decir que, al final, todos somos semejantes. ¿No? Todos tenemos problemas parecidos y descubrimos cosas nuevas e impensables acerca de nosotros mismos.

– Wow! Suena increíblemente emocionante dedicarse a la interpretación.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Cuáles son tus proyectos?

– Bueno, lo mío es la música, que también tiene mucho de interpretación...

Veo que él me analiza el rostro, se distrae.

– Desde esta distancia, dice, eres más bonita todavía.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Levanto las cejas. No sé qué decir.

– Perdona, dice. No quiero molestarte.

– No te preocupes.

No sé qué decir, realmente.

– ¿Puedo preguntar?

– Sí.

– ¿Tienes pareja?

– Sí.

– Ah, perdóname, no quería...

Sonríe decepcionado. Yo sigo sonriendo sin saber qué decir.

– Perdón por interrumpir, dice Adèle. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

– Sí, claro.

Me levanto. Dejamos a Arthur con la palabra en la boca y nos vamos dentro.

Voy detrás de ella. No sé qué esperar. Qué va a decir o hacer. Si está muy enfadada o si tiene derecho a estarlo. Ahora estamos en la cocina. La cocina da al jardín y en realidad desde allí todos pueden ver si nos ponemos a discutir. Pero a ella no le importa y a mí menos.

Adèle me mira interrogante, pero no hace ninguna pregunta. Solo tiene los brazos cruzados y me está mirando así, no va a decir nada, pero exige que yo diga algo. No sé qué quiere que le diga, pero no pienso dar el primer paso, quiero que lo haga ella. Si quieres averiguar qué estoy haciendo exactamente con Arthur toda la tarde, pregúntamelo, y si quieres que deje de flirtear con Arthur, pídemelo. Estoy harta de ser siempre yo la que pida cosas.

– ¿Quieres ponerme celosa?

Yo la miro fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verdeazulados que ahora son grises como piedras. Pero no voy a caer en la trampa, no te voy a decir que sí, que lo que pretendo es que me prestes más atención, que me abraces y me beses delante de todos y dejes de comportarse como si fuéramos solo amigas. Quiero que me trates de manera especial, porque yo soy especial para ti, ¿no? Realmente no estoy pidiendo demasiado.

Todo eso le he dicho con la mirada, no pienso desnudar mi corazón, como siempre, porque quiero que sea ella la que se derrumbe y la que implore que le diga “te quiero”.

– Contesta, dice.

Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme.

– Noémie, deja de flirtear con él.

Me detengo en la puerta.

– No estoy flirteando con él, él está flirteando conmigo.

– Pues dile que estamos juntas.

– Acabo de decírselo.

Nos quedamos calladas un momento. Ella sigue con esa mirada interrogante y fiera. Yo sigo con mi cara de póquer.

– ¿Algo más? ¿Quieres algo más?, le pregunto con ironía, con rabia.

– Que vengas aquí.

Voy hacia donde está ella, pero sigue con los brazos cruzados.

– Bésame.

La beso, pero sigue con esa mirada. La beso otra vez y esta vez, la mirada se ablanda un poco. La beso de nuevo y ahora la mirada es otra, ya no me mira a los ojos, sino la boca, el pelo. Así que vuelvo a besarla, y ahora la mirada ya no está porque tiene los ojos cerrados. Por fin, los brazos ya no están cruzados, siento sus manos por mi espalda y por mi cuello. Siento su lengua caliente dentro de mi boca.

– Bueno, dice, cuando recobra el aliento. Creo que ya podemos volver con los demás.


	20. Chapter 20

El concierto de Jean-Baptiste nos esperaba. Los invitados giraron sus sillas hacia el “escenario”, un rincón del jardín bajo un plátano que pertenecía al parque de al lado y se colaba por encima de la verja. Él se colocó detrás de su mesa de mezclas. La primera canción que puso fue la de _Retrato,_ era lógico, pero no la esperábamos. La iba mezclando con diferentes ritmos y resultaba mágico. Yo apreté la mano de Adèle y pensé que iba a llorar.

Cuando el concierto acabó, se volvieron a formar grupos, algunos fumaban de pie y otros se sentaron en las sillas blancas. Ahora solo nos iluminaban algunas lámparas repartidas por el jardín. Me acerqué a Joan-Baptiste y le pedí que pusiera algo lento y romántico. Adèle charlaba animadamente en un grupo de tres. Fui adonde estaba con el corazón saliéndose de mi pecho.

– Adèle, ¿bailamos?

Ella tenía su copa en la mano y sonrió como si fuera una broma. Luego levantó su copa, a modo de disculpa: estoy bebiendo. Pero seguí esperando. Como los otros nos estaban mirando debió de preguntarse: ¿qué es peor, dejarla plantada delante de todo el mundo o bailar con ella? Finalmente, aceptó bailar. Puse sus manos en mis hombros y las mías en su cintura, y no la miré a la cara porque sabía que estaba enfadada.

Al fin, los invitados se fueron yendo a la cama. Judith nos mostró el camino a nuestra habitación. Cuando entramos, habían puesto un colchón en el suelo y Céline estaba de pie, deshaciendo su equipaje. Me cambió la cara, pero intenté disimular. ¿Por qué precisamente ella?, pensé. Pero estaba claro que ella lo había pedido. Me fui al baño a cambiarme y cuando volví, ellas estaban sentadas hablando en voz baja. Ahora le tocaba a Adèle ir al baño, y Céline y yo nos quedamos a solas.

– ¿Estás disfrutando?, me preguntó Céline, extrañamente seria.

Yo sonreía, como siempre. Aquella sonrisa tímida era mi escudo.

– Mucho, ¿y tú?

Ella asintió sin quitarme ojo. Parecía nerviosa.

– Siento tener que dormir aquí, pero no hay tantas habitaciones.

Sonreí de nuevo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Largo. Demasiado largo.

– Quiero decirte algo, empezó a decir ella.

Pero Adèle volvió y entonces Céline fue al baño.

En cuanto nos quedamos a solas, Adèle se agachó delante de mí y me dijo en voz baja:

– Noé, por favor.

La miré sin entender.

Ella se quedó en silencio, no se atrevía a decir nada más. Suspiró y trepó por encima de mí para ir a su lado de la cama.

– Qué significa “Noé, por favor”.

– Nada.

– No, dímelo.

Me miró de lado, con impaciencia. Imaginé lo que significaba: no metas la pata, no te muestres demasiado cariñosa y posesiva delante de ella... Pero Céline volvió enseguida y me quedé sin saber. Estuve un buen rato antes de dormirme dándole vueltas mientras oía su respiración.

Al día siguiente, mientras se formaba cola en los baños, me quedé en la cama mirando el techo, el ventanuco, la luz que entraba por la ventana y caía sobre la sábana. Adèle apareció en la puerta.

– ¿No te vas a levantar?

– Prefiero esperar acostada.

Se acercó, se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó los brazos en el colchón.

– Buenos días, dijo.

Me dio un beso.

Examiné su rostro.

– ¿Qué significa “Noé por favor”?

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que dijiste ayer.

– Nada. Olvídalo.

– Tenemos que hablar de ello, sea lo que sea. Céline ayer iba a decírmelo, pero tú entraste.

Le cambió la cara.

– ¿A decirte qué?

– Algo importante. Me dijo, “quiero decirte algo”.

Adèle se quedó pensando. En ese momento me pareció vulnerable.

– Sea lo que sea lo que iba a decirte Céline, ya no te lo dirá.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?

Me sentí como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio y ella fuera a soltarme la mano. Nuestra relación parecía depender de Céline de alguna manera, pero no sabía cuál. Yo siempre me quedaba sin saber, ella y Céline hacían sus tratos y me dejaban fuera. Me sentía como mercancía sobre la que otros negociaban. Salió de la habitación y me dejó con mis preguntas, como si yo no le importara. Mientras me vestía pensaba todo esto. Mi mente iba a toda velocidad y yo no podía detenerla. Me sentía enferma.

Bajé y me pidieron que cortara pan.

– ¿Qué sueles leer?, me preguntó Valérie nada más verme.

– ¿Eh?

– Es que luego vamos a jugar, ¿sabes? Tenemos que conocernos bien porque después formaremos parejas al azar y gana el que acierte más cosas. Y puede que me toques tú.

Me guiñó un ojo. Sacó un tomate de una fuente, lo lavó y se puso a cortarlo.

– Yo leo mucho a Boris Vian, me dijo. Sus relatos fantásticos.

– Mi autor preferido es Alain de Botton, dije yo.

– No lo conozco.

– Tiene ensayos y novelas sobre el amor.

– ¿Y tu cuadro preferido?, volvió a preguntarme. Parecía que se lo tomaba en serio.

– Retrato de una mujer en llamas, de Hélène Delmaire.

Se rio.

– A mí me encanta “El grito”, de Munch. Si hay que elegir uno, siempre elijo ese.

Muy apropiado, siendo ingeniera de sonido, pensé.

Cogí la cesta del pan y me dispuse a salir al jardín. Se acercaba el momento de volver a ver la cara de Céline y recordarla diciéndome: “quiero decirte algo”, su expresión entre cansada y preocupada me había impactado. Y se acercaba el momento de ver la cara de Adèle después de dejarme tirada antes sin responderme.

Yo era como el barco que se balancea en las olas y en medio de la noche busca la luz del faro. Tenía uno de mis ataques de pánico. Busqué a Adèle con la vista y me acerqué a ella.

– ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Me siguió a través de la casa y nos metimos en el baño.

– Qué pasa.

– Tengo ganas de llorar.

– ¿Por qué?

Una lágrima me bajó por la mejilla.

Me abrazó y me acarició la nuca y el pelo. Estuvimos así un buen rato, sin decir nada, luego me preguntó.

– ¿Ya pasó?

Abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara.

Ella me esperaba con la mano en el mango de la puerta. Nos miramos en el espejo.

– Te haría el amor ahora mismo, dijo.

– ¿Te excita verme llorar?, le pregunté.

Yo sabía que le excitaba. Se acercó y metió su nariz en mi pelo, me besó el cuello, me apretó los senos. Yo oía su respiración.

– Me excita verte llorar, dijo con la voz rota, y verte comer, y hasta cuando estás dormida.

– Pero no tenemos tiempo, le dije.

– Ya lo sé.

Atravesamos la casa de la mano con un nudo en el estómago y regresamos al jardín.

Durante el desayuno se pasó una cesta con papeles y se repartieron las parejas.

– ¿Quién te ha tocado?

– Este juego no tiene mucho sentido para mí, no conozco a nadie.

– ¿Quién te ha tocado?

– Arthur.

– Ufff.

Adèle se puso de mal humor.

– Supongo que vas a saberlo todo sobre Arthur porque ayer hablasteis mucho, ¿no?

La miré de reojo.

– ¿Y a ti?

Me enseñó el papel:

– Tú.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, empezó el juego... Una mano inocente sacó un papel de la cesta y leyó en voz alta:

– Esta es sobre Arthur. ¿Quién tiene que responder sobre Arthur?

Levanté la mano.

– ¿En qué dos películas de Céline colaboró Arthur?

Arthur me miró sonriente.

– _Girlhood_ y _Retrato de una mujer en llamas_.

– Muy bien, dijo Céline en voz baja.

– Arthur, ¿ha acertado Noémie?

Arthur asintió y todos aplaudieron.

Ahora otra mano inocente, la de Céline, sacó otro papel.

– Esta es sobre ti Noémie. ¿Quién tiene que responder?

Adèle levantó la mano.

– Adèle, ¿cuál es el escritor preferido de Noémie?

Céline esperaba, todos esperaban. Adèle no tenía ni idea, pero no quería dudar delante de todo el mundo.

– No tiene ningún autor preferido, le gustan muchos, respondió sin ningún pudor.

Yo miré a Valérie, que me sonreía.

Empezó la cuenta atrás.

– Di uno.

Adèle probó suerte:

– Umberto Eco.

Sentí que se me rompía el corazón.

Había llegado el momento de comprobar si Adèle me conocía, si formábamos una pareja o solo follábamos.

– Noémie, ¿cuál es tu escritor preferido?


	21. Chapter 21

– Alain de Botton, respondí.

Adèle bajó la vista.

– ¡Oooooh!, exclamaron todos.

El juego continuó sin nosotras, porque en realidad nosotras ya no estábamos allí en el jardín, estábamos en alguna otra parte. Una parte fría e inhóspita, otro planeta. Ella mirando los restos del desayuno, yo mirando a los demás, cómo se divertían los demás. Siempre me he sentido al margen, de todos modos. Siempre hay un momento en que ya no estoy allí: me he ido. Me levanté y fui a la cocina. Busqué algo frío en la nevera. Qué decepción, pensaba. Qué triste decepción. ¿Por qué me había imaginado que tenía algo más con Adèle? ¿Por qué me había creído que, por vivir juntas, empezábamos a conocernos y a construir un nuevo lenguaje, el lenguaje del amor, ese que solo conocemos ella y yo? Ahora veo que no hemos construido nada y que cada una habla un idioma diferente. Busqué en la nevera sin saber qué estaba buscando. Solo era capaz de sentir mi corazón roto en mi pecho y era como si no latiera bien.

Pasamos el sábado charlando y jugando al ping pong.

Yo me sentía cansada como si, en vez de pasar el fin de semana de fiesta, hubiera librado una batalla. Cuando pude escaparme, me senté con un pequeño grupo que fumaba y conversaba tranquilamente. Solo quería escuchar y olvidar mis preocupaciones. Entonces, en cierto momento, Adèle no estaba en el jardín, y Céline aprovechó para acercarse y llevarme a un lado.

– ¿Cómo te va con Adèle?, preguntó sin rodeos.

Lo que pasó durante el desayuno impedía que mintiera. Me sentía descubierta, pensaba que todos se habían dado cuenta de que ella y yo no estábamos tan bien, así que esta vez no sonreí, no hubiera servido de nada. En lugar de eso, la miré directamente a los ojos y me quedé esperando lo que tenía que decirme.

– Quería decirte que... las miro y me veo a mí empezando mi relación con Adèle hace tantos años. Es muy bonito enamorarse, dijo con cierta timidez.

Yo seguía escuchándola, no quería interrumpirla, quería que acabara antes de que Adèle regresara. Pero tenía miedo de lo que me iba a decir. No me gustaba que dijera eso: que nuestra relación le recordaba a la suya.

Céline continuó:

– Ella es muy fuerte, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta, casi nunca llora. Y es muy cabezota y quiere hacer las cosas a su manera, si le dices que se equivoca, quiere demostrarte que tiene razón. Aunque no la tenga. Pero bueno, después viene donde tú estás y te dice “tenías razón”. Hay un corazón tierno debajo de esa coraza.

Lo dijo todo con la mirada perdida hurgando en sus recuerdos y después de este preámbulo, me miró y me dio un consejo.

– Ten paciencia. Ve despacio con ella, porque no soporta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer.

Al final de todo eso, me sonrió, alzó su copa de vino, me guiñó el ojo y me dejó en mi rincón, con mi copa y mi cigarro, pensando.

Después Adèle volvió al jardín y decidí no decirle nada sobre mi conversación con Céline, eso quedaría entre Céline y yo. Estaba claro que ellas hablaban y no solo de sus cosas, también de las nuestras. Podía imaginarme a Adèle contándole a Céline que yo le había pedido un hijo. Podía imaginármelo perfectamente, teniendo en cuenta el consejo que acababa de darme. Lo que no me esperaba es que Céline viniera a decirme esto. Estaba perpleja.

Adèle vino despacio hacia mí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Hola.

– Hola.

– ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

No contesté. En lugar de eso, tomé una calada.

– Noé, dijo.

– ¿Sí?

– Estoy comprando en Amazon un libro de tu escritor preferido.

La miré desconcertada.

Me enseñó la pantalla de su móvil.

– ¿Cuál me recomiendas?

Miré las portadas de los libros de Alain de Button y señalé una.

– Este.

Ella leyó en voz alta.

– “Sobre el amor: una novela”.

La vi sonreír para sí. Una sonrisa perceptible apenas.

– Bueno, vamos a preparar la barbacoa, dijo Jutdith.

Y todos nos pusimos manos a la obra.

El domingo cuando nos despedíamos, llegó el hijo de Judith y Jean-Baptiste, que estaba con los abuelos, y todos estuvimos un buen rato entretenidos con él. Adèle se lo llevó a la mesa de ping pong de juguete y estuvieron jugando. A mediodía cogimos nuestras bicicletas y volvimos a casa. El fin de semana había pasado. Los acontecimientos daban vueltas en mi cabeza sin ningún sentido. Tenía que asimilarlos.

Me tumbé en la cama. Ella me miró desde la puerta. Nos miramos un buen rato. Aquella mirada lo decía todo. Por mi cabeza pasaba un **TE QUIERO** en letras mayúsculas, gigante, tanto más absurdo cuanto más grande: era un te quiero sin condiciones. Estaba segura de que ella podía leerlo desde donde estaba.

Se tumbó a mi lado y dijo, mirando al techo:

– Vamos a empezar de cero, ¿vale?

– Vale, dije.

Durante unos segundos estuvimos calladas, luego me lancé:

– Me llamo Noémie Merlant. Soy actriz. Y te quiero, Adèle Haenel. Aparte de eso, mi plato preferido es ensalada con queso de cabra y carnes frías. Me gustan las películas románticas, las canciones románticas... me gusta jugar a los dardos y también al futbolín, antes me gustaba el boxeo, o creía que me gustaba, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo odio... me encanta nadar en el mar, adoro el verano, es mi estación del año preferida, me gusta la cerveza, Coronita es mi preferida, pero prefiero el vino...

Me detuve y la miré. Podía seguir hasta el infinito.

– Quiero que me pegues cuando hacemos el amor.

Ella no pestañeó.

– Y quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Adèle seguía sin apartar la vista del techo.

– Y quiero que me cuentes qué te está pasando por la cabeza ahora.

– ¿Te gusta jugar al futbolín?, dijo ella sorprendida.

Me reí. Pero estaba en suspenso. ¿Y si ahora era imposible empezar de nuevo? ¿Y si salía corriendo por lo que acababa de decirle? Pero no valía la pena seguir como hasta ahora.

Después, se volvió hacia mí.

– ¿Qué significa exactamente “quiero que me pegues”?

– Que me abofetees.

– ¿Cuán fuerte? ¿Cuántas veces?

Lo pensé detenidamente.

– Una o dos veces, cuando empezamos.

– No sé si voy a poder hacerlo.

Vi en sus ojos cierto vértigo y quise cambiar de tema.

– Bueno, ahora te toca a ti.

– Ok. Me llamo Adèle Haenel. Soy actriz. Me gusta la cerveza, el vino, el vodka... Bueno, y cambiando de tema, me gusta la música disco. Ya sé que no es muy interesante, pero es lo que hay. Y me gusta leer... ensayos sobre antropología, feminismo, política, teatro... Últimamente leo mucho a Spinoza. Qué más...

Buscó en su mente mientras sus ojos buscaban en el techo.

– Me parece que no me gusta que me peguen en la cama...

Siguió pensando.

– No sé si quiero tener un hijo. Me da un poco de miedo equivocarme con su educación.

Siguió pensando mirando al techo.

– Y estoy enamorada de ti, Noémie Merlant, voilà.

Anochecía. Preparamos la cena, algo ligero, y cenamos casi sin hablar. Después ella iba y venía en bata, con su móvil en la mano.

– Creía que odiabas las redes sociales.

– Es mentira.

– Pero, ¿entonces tienes un perfil?

– Sí, claro, tengo uno oficial en Instagram, pero apenas publico nada. Y después tengo otro en Facebook con un nombre falso, es para compartir fotos y noticias solo con la gente que me conoce de verdad.

Me reí.

– Ven, vamos al sofá.

Yo acabé de llenar el fregaplatos y la seguí al sofá.

– Mira.

Me enseñó el móvil.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Un kit para atarte a la cama.

Me reí.

– ¿Y esto de aquí?

Me miró traviesa.

– Luego te lo explico, cuando lea las instrucciones. No tengo ni idea de esto. Soy nueva.


	22. Chapter 22

Ella estaba sobre mí, sudorosa como una diosa ancestral, sentada moviéndose rítmicamente sobre mi pubis. A veces me miraba y a veces cerraba los ojos. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, de que había decidido que aquel era el momento.

Entonces, me miró más largamente y puso su mano izquierda en mi mejilla, la acarició. Lo hizo mirándome a los ojos, preguntándome si quería o no. Solo se oía nuestra respiración jadeante. Yo estaba deseando que lo hiciera y ella podía ver el deseo en mis ojos. Pero vi que dudaba por un instante. Entonces me abofeteó.

Después, apoyó esa mano en el colchón y se tapó la cara con la otra. Yo la miraba sin saber qué hacer. Todavía me latía la mejilla. La vi desmoronarse. Oí que se quejaba como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Salió de la cama y fue al baño.

Me tapé la cara con la sábana. No podía pensar. Pasaron los minutos.

Al cabo de uno rato, volvió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, derrotada.

– Esto es muy fuerte, murmuró. Demasiado fuerte. No sé cómo hacerlo.

No dije nada. Pasé mi lengua por el interior de mi mejilla. Ella se tendió a mi lado.

– ¿Y si te pego con una toalla o un cojín?

Intentaba quitarle importancia, pero no me reí. No podía. No era el momento de hacer chistes. Odiaba que hiciera una broma con su incomprensión.

Metió su cara en mi cuello. Después me examinó la cara.

– ¿Te duele?

Asentí.

– Tiene que doler, si no, ¿cuál es el sentido?

– ¿Estás enfadada?

Sí lo estaba. No podía evitarlo.

– Si me preguntas si me duele, como si fueras mi madre, no es sexy.

¿Por qué me enfadaba? Ella lo había intentado... Pero sentía el sexo latiéndome entre las piernas. Todavía tenía ganas de coger su mano y meterla allí para que acabase lo que había empezado, pero estábamos discutiendo y ella me preguntaba si me había hecho daño. Me sentía frustrada y desesperada.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama de la manera más brusca posible y me dejó mirando al techo.

– ¿Siempre te ha gustado que te peguen?

La miré ofendida. Miré su espalda. Sus lunares. Su pelo rubio.

– Lo dices como si estuvieras buscando una causa para “mi enfermedad”.

– Solo pregunto.

Y como yo seguía callada. Añadió:

– Vamos, Noé, ¿no querías que nos conociéramos? Pues te estoy preguntando.

– No se lo pido a cualquiera. Te lo he pedido a ti porque te quiero. 

No decía nada, pero yo sabía que aquella frase, “te lo pido a ti porque te quiero”, le parecía una locura y le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza.

– ¿Se lo pediste a Simón?, preguntó al fin.

– Por favor, protesté.

– Por eso él se siente libre de pegarte.

– No es eso. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

– ¿No?

Se dio la vuelta porque quería saber. ¿Qué quería saber exactamente?

– Dime una cosa: ¿qué diferencia hay entre el bofetón que te dio él y el que te di yo hace un momento?

La miré con rabia.

– ¿Qué diferencia hay?

– Sí, dímelo, explícamelo porque no lo pillo.

– Para empezar, él me pegó sin que yo se lo pidiera y lo hizo para hacerme daño.

Vi en sus ojos que hacía un esfuerzo por comprender.

Aquella fue la primera vez que intentó pegarme. Estábamos en una habitación de hotel en Toronto, aquella misma noche daba comienzo el festival de cine. Céline tocó en la puerta.

– ¡Mierda! Adèle corrió al baño.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Abrir en bata? Me puse nerviosa.

Céline esperaba.

Miré el reloj: las seis, a esa hora habíamos quedado. Corrí por la habitación buscando la bata. Podía imaginarla allí de pie, frotándose las manos, dando vueltas por el pasillo, desesperada, decepcionada.

– Asomé mi cara a la puerta.

– Céline, perdona.

Ella me detuvo con un gesto.

– Las espero en mi habitación.

Asentí avergonzada.

Después fuimos a buscarla. Céline tuvo que hacer frente a nuestro mal humor. Pensé que estaba a punto de preguntarnos “¿qué les pasa?” o de pedirnos que hiciéramos un esfuerzo por cambiar de actitud. Pero no podíamos relajarnos porque existía eso entre nosotras. Ese secreto entre ella y yo: Adèle no podía follarme como yo quería. No es que fuera imposible follar en absoluto, pero de repente lo parecía. Yo interpretaba la actitud de Adèle: me culpaba, pensaba que hasta ahora todo había ido bien y yo lo había jodido. No lo decía, pero podía sentirlo. Yo lo había jodido. Nos iba bien, pero había exigido demasiado.

Después de la cena de inauguración hubo una fiesta en otro salón y estuvimos un rato charlando con el resto de invitados. Yo notaba que, a veces, Adèle me miraba intentando comprender, como si yo fuera un misterio, y entonces quería acariciarle la mejilla, pero era imposible entre tanta gente. Empecé a pensar que quizá había puesto un peso sobre sus hombros y que a partir de ahora ya no podríamos relajarnos en la cama, había sido injusta pidiéndole que hiciera algo que le repugnaba. Pero a la vez, recordaba esa imagen de hacía un par de horas y pensaba: si tú supieras, mi amor, lo hermosa que estás así de rodillas, abierta, sentada sobre mí, sudando, excitada y jadeante. Si supieras lo mucho que me excita pensar que de un momento a otro vas a pegarme, no lo dudarías ni por un instante.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora?, dijo Céline. Parecía desesperada.

Había dicho “ahora” con impaciencia y eso me hizo gracia. Me reí disimuladamente.

Adèle me vio reír y se rio ella también. Por fin, pensé. Por fin, el humor venía en nuestro rescate.

– Lo siento, dijo Adèle.

– Qué difícil es el amor, dijo Céline burlándose.

Eso nos hizo reír más. Pensé: es fabulosa. ¿Cómo es posible que se lo tome así? Parece estar por encima de todo, de vuelta de todo.

Y siguió con sus chistes:

– Si llego a saber que la química era tan explosiva, me lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

Tenía esa facultad de hacer reír a todo el mundo. Era increíble. Acabamos partiéndonos de risa las tres.

– Pero no podía no elegirte, Adèle me presionaba para que fueras tú.

– ¿Adèle te presionó?, pregunté inocentemente.

– Bueno, ella nada más verte... Los ojos le hacían chiribitas.

Céline la imitó, puso los ojos en blanco como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. Trató de moverlos en círculo, pero no tenía esa facultad. Adèle y yo seguíamos riéndonos sin parar.

– ¿Y qué te dijo?

– ¿Qué me dijo? Me dijo: yo quiero a la morena, la morena está buenísima.

Miré a Adèle alarmada.

– No habla en serio. No fui tan vulgar. No puse esa cara y no dije “la morena”, dije la de los ojazos oscuros.

Me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme.

– Eso, eso: “Ojazos”.

Céline imitaba la expresión de Adèle enamorada, haciendo tanto énfasis que le salía cara de sátiro. Y Adèle se partía de risa.

– Por favor, Céline, quita esa cara. ¡Yo no babeaba tanto!

Céline se reía tanto que estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo. Adèle la miraba asombrada.

– Compórtate.

Un grupo se acercó, venían a llevarse a Céline, así que los seguimos con nuestra copa en la mano. Adèle seguía haciendo bromas:

– Vamos a vigilar para que no acabe bailando desnuda sobre alguna mesa.

Estaba empezando a conocer a Céline. ¿Cómo era posible que amara a Adèle y estuviera allí con nosotras haciendo chistes? Me parecía una mujer fascinante, ella tenía el secreto del amor eterno, más allá de la posesión física, y yo la tenía delante. Tenía que darme prisa en aprenderlo todo, no podía perder aquella oportunidad.


	23. Chapter 23

– ¿No te has preguntado por qué Céline tiró a la papelera todas las escenas en las que había cierta esperanza de que Hèloïse y Marianne se reencontraran?

Estamos tumbadas en la cama del hotel, mi cabeza en su pecho. El televisor está encendido. Ella coge el mando y baja el volumen, y me pide que repita la pregunta. Entonces yo la repito y ella se lo piensa un rato.

– No te entiendo, dice.

– Céline cortó esa parte: cuando hacemos el amor y se ven mis pupilas dilatadas, y esa otra al final de la película, cuando Hèloïse está en el auditorio escuchando a Vivaldi y ve a Marianne. Esa toma la quitó.

Adèle se queda en silencio un buen rato y finalmente dice:

– No quería que Hèloïse mirase a Marianne porque es como decir: al final acabaron juntas, y esa no es la idea, Céline no quería repetir el típico final de las películas románticas.

– ¿Y cuál es el típico final? En realidad hay muchos.

– Pues los protagonistas o se casan o mueren. Si no se casan, mueren y si no mueren, se casan.

La miro divertida por aquel trabalenguas. Ella insiste:

– En serio. Lo que significa ese final es que tienes que estar con esa persona, sí o sí, no puedes vivir sin ella: eso es posesión, egoísmo, dependencia, no amor. El amor es generosidad, liberar a esa persona, darle alas y no ponerle cadenas.

– ¿Y nosotras nos ponemos cadenas?

Adèle resopla. Ha soltado un discurso muy bonito y se lo estoy estropeando.

– ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te pusiste cuando pensaste que estaba flirteando con Arthur?

Ahora entorna los ojos y permanece callada.

– Estabas celosa. Me quieres solo para ti, no me das alas.

La estoy parafraseando.

Ella sigue callada. No tiene una respuesta satisfactoria: o dice que sí, que me pone cadenas, y entonces nuestra relación es una mierda, o dice que me da alas, y entonces, debería estar dispuesta a dejarme ir con quien me dé la gana. Y francamente, no me imaginaba a Adèle en una relación abierta y generosa, con lo celosa que era.

– Yo creo que Céline estaba cortando amarras con esa película, digo al fin.

Ella me mira de reojo. Teme lo que voy a decir ahora.

– Sí, estaba dejando atrás vuestra historia, diciendo adiós. Por eso, Hèloïse y Marianne no terminan juntas y están destinadas a recordar su breve historia de amor.

Entonces ella, a modo de protesta, vuelve a coger el mando del televisor, pero yo se lo quito de la mano suavemente.

– Entonces, gracias a la película ha conseguido dejarte ir, ya no te ama...

– ¿Adónde quieres llegar?, me pregunta con impaciencia.

– Quiero saber si crees que ya no te ama.

– Claro que me ama, responde.

Tiene esa expresión cerrada que siempre tiene cuando no quiere hablar de un tema.

– ¿Y por qué dices “claro” que me ama? ¿Por qué está tan claro?

– Porque lo sé y se ve.

– ¿Y por qué se rio tanto con nosotras anoche, haciendo bromas todo el tiempo sobre nuestra química?

– El humor es una buena manera de superar la frustración.

– ¿Entonces está frustrada porque no te tiene?

Ahora me está mirando directamente a los ojos, preguntándose cómo salir del atolladero, si es justo decir que Céline está frustrada.

Siempre que se siente atrapada, Adèle da una charla filosófica y puedo ver que busca en su mente algún discurso complicado para noquearme, en este momento se dispone a darme una pequeña charla sobre el amor, la belleza y el arte, según Spinoza.

Yo recuesto mi cabeza otra vez en su pecho, pensando que puede decir lo que quiera porque ya he vencido. Ella empieza su disertación.

– La belleza, igual que el arte, son inexplicables. Si lo fueran, podrían copiarse, bastaría con tener la receta. Entonces todo el mundo podría producir la belleza, igual que el arte, a la carta. Todo el mundo los poseería. Pero nadie los posee porque su esencia es lo intangible, lo misterioso. Entonces uno se conforma con poseer a alguien, un sustituto de la belleza, pero es solo un sustituto, algo así como una alucinación temporal. En realidad, lo que realmente persigues son esas cosas intangibles, pero lo único que tienes es un triste sustituto.

Cierro los ojos y escucho el reloj de su pecho. Pienso: qué triste es llamar a nuestro amor “triste sustituto” de la belleza.

Y ella me lee el pensamiento y se calla.

– Continúa, le digo.

Pero ella no sabe cómo salir de eso. Entonces la obligo a examinar lo que ha dicho:

– ¿Nuestro amor es un triste sustituto?

– No me refiero al amor, me refiero al sexo.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Me separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué odias el sexo?

– No lo odio.

– ¿Entonces, por qué es triste, por qué es solo “un sustituto”?

– Dios mío, vas a volverme loca.

– No, tú vas a volverme loca, le digo.

Su expresión se dulcifica y veo en sus ojos su amor por mí.

– Ahí está, señalo con un gesto de mi cabeza.

– El qué.

– El amor, acabo de verlo en tus ojos.

Nuestra conversación dio vueltas en mi mente durante el resto del día. La tenía en la cabeza incluso durante la proyección de nuestra película y durante la ronda de preguntas del público. En la comida y en la cena. Observaba a Céline, la veía hacer bromas y la vi mirar a Adèle con total devoción. ¿Era verdad que la amaba, pero ya había renunciado a poseerla? Por eso hacía esos chistes, para lidiar con su pérdida, “una manera de superar la frustración”. En cualquier caso, era una manera elegante y digna de superarlo y la admiraba por eso.

Por la noche, nos reunimos en su habitación. Céline se recostó en la cama para leernos una entrevista que le habían hecho y nosotras nos acostamos en el lado opuesto. Yo abracé a Adèle: apoyé un brazo en el colchón y la abracé con el otro. Así que estábamos las tres en la cama. Y pensé que quizá Adèle estaba incómoda, pero tendría que aguantarse. ¿No estaba Céline más allá de la posesión física? Era el momento de demostrarlo. Céline seguía leyendo en voz alta tranquilamente, sin mirarnos. Adèle quitó mi brazo y yo volví a ponerlo. Estábamos en esa lucha silenciosa. Y Céline no parecía enterarse. Entonces me perdí en mis pensamientos, imaginé lo siguiente: quizá no esa misma noche, sino otro día, una tarde en un hotel o en casa, haríamos el amor delante de Céline. Vi todos los detalles de ese momento y estaban tan claros que parecía estar sucediendo ahora. Y todo empezaría de aquella manera. Céline nos leería una entrevista o el guion de _Retrato de una mujer en llamas_ , o un libro de Spinoza, y Adèle y yo empezaríamos a acariciarnos. En algún punto, ella dejaría de leer para mirarnos. Estar presente cuando hacemos el amor será su manera de seguir poseyendo a Adèle sin poseerla. Y todo está en el guion, en el guion de Céline, desde antes de empezar a rodar la película.

Estoy totalmente sumergida en mis pensamientos, solo soy capaz de oír a Céline de fondo. Adèle está en mis brazos, se ha dado por vencida y ya se deja abrazar. Beso su pelo rubio, que está tan cerca de mis labios.

Céline ha terminado de leer y nos está mirando con una sonrisa enigmática.

– Sois perfectas, dice.

Y luego, cómo no, hace una broma.

– Solo tenéis que aprender inglés.

Empezamos a protestar porque no valora el inglés que de hecho hablamos, pero ella se levanta y nos recuerda que hemos quedado con los chicos de _Parásitos._ Y por el camino, nos dice:

– A ver cómo hablan inglés con los coreanos. A mí no me usen de intérprete.


	24. Chapter 24

Batalla de besos:

Adèle está en la ventana fumando. Yo me acerco en bata y me meto entre sus brazos. Le quito el cigarro y lo tiro a la calle.

Intento meterme entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero ella me agarra por los hombros y se ríe. Forcejeamos, pero no me suelta y me está mirando entre divertida e intrigada.

Intento hacerle cosquillas, pero me sujeta las muñecas y las lleva detrás de mi espalda. En venganza, aplasta un beso contra mi ojo izquierdo.

Escondo mi cara en su cuello esquivándola. Intenta besarme otra vez, pero no lo consigue. Luchamos un rato en la ventana. 

– Ok, se rinde.

Suelta mis muñecas y deja que vuelva a meterme entre sus brazos.

– Me debes un cigarro.

No tengo intención de deshacer ese abrazo en todo el día, así que hago el mínimo movimiento para alcanzar el tabaco, que está sobre la mesa.

– No puedo cogerlo, le digo.

– No te preocupes, ya lo cogeremos.

Ella mete sus dedos entre mi pelo y masajea mis pensamientos, que se calman. Todo mi cuerpo está conectado a las yemas de sus dedos.

– ¿Vas a dejarlo crecer?

Simplemente no puedo hablar, tengo una conversación con sus dedos. Ella sigue:

– Me gusta corto. Se te riza un poquito.

Tengo la piel erizada.

– Si te crece un poco más, voy a llamarte ricitos.

Ricitos está bien, pienso.

Estamos en Nueva York a finales de septiembre. Paseamos con Céline por la ciudad y vamos de compras. Comemos en un café que le han recomendado. Céline nos mira orgullosa y enigmática, y Adèle le pregunta qué pasa.

– Estoy feliz, dice.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque estamos juntas viviendo esto. ¿No es excitante?

Céline me mira.

– Sí, claro. Es emocionante.

Soy parca en palabras.

– Aristóteles decía que la felicidad compartida se multiplica.

– ¿Eso no lo decía Coca Cola?, pregunta Adèle.

– Lo copiaron.

Nos reímos.

Amy Macdonald suena de fondo: This Is The Life _._

– Aristóteles se equivocó dice Adèle.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué, listilla?, preguntamos Céline y yo al unísono.

Ella nos mira fascinada.

– ¿Qué?, preguntamos. Esto también lo preguntamos a la vez.

Ella levanta un dedo para dirigirnos.

– ¿A ver? ¿Otra vez?

Pero esta vez no sale.

Céline y yo nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice.

– Por favor, dejad de hacerlo, me estáis asustando.

– No lo hacemos a propósito, ¿verdad?

Yo miro a Céline con media sonrisa y luego miro a Adèle.

– Para nada, no lo teníamos preparado.

Adèle coge una servilleta y se la pasa por la frente.

– Creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas.

Luego añade:

– Me ha llamado Marine.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Tú lo sabías?

Céline me mira. Yo asiento con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Creía que estábamos sincronizadas, me reprocha.

Adèle continúa.

– Dice que Ruggia no ha respondido a sus correos.

– Eso ya lo sabíamos, que no iba a responder. Es un cerdo, dice Céline.

Coge una patata que quedaba en el plato y se la mete en la boca. Lo hace con rabia.

Yo la miro. Las miro. Estoy analizándolo todo. La expresión de Adèle, la de Céline. Adèle depende mucho de ella, se nota que ha estado pensando toda la mañana en cómo le dirá lo de Ruggia y cuándo se lo dirá. Espera que ella diga algo que la reconforte.

– Mira, dice Céline.

Adèle la escucha.

– Vamos a verle a su casa y le retorcemos el cuello.

Adèle me mira con una sonrisa en los labios. Está feliz de poder compartir su peso con ella.

– ¿Y qué más ha dicho Marine?, dice Céline.

– Que el 2 de noviembre se publicará la investigación y al día siguiente salimos en pantalla.

– ¿Tú también vas a salir?, le pregunto a Céline.

Céline niega con la cabeza. Adèle ha dicho “salimos” porque no puede imaginar pasar por esto sin ella, pero Céline no va a hablar en la tele.

Me quedo pensando en la clase de relación que tienen. Nunca había sospechado que fuera posible seguir queriéndose de esta manera cuando terminas una relación amorosa.

Ahora suena de fondo Hallelujah.

– ¿Ese es Leonard Cohen?, me pregunta Adèle.

– Jeff Buckley.

Adèle mira a Céline:

– Tiene una memoria auditiva increíble, dice.

Yo arqueo una ceja. Céline me reta:

– A ver si adivinas la siguiente, pero cuando todavía no ha sonado, claro, porque así es fácil.

Nos echamos a reír las dos. Tanta broma seguida me da dolor de estómago.

Entonces, cuando Adèle se va al baño, miro a Céline y le digo:

– Le he pedido a Adèle que tengamos un hijo.

Sospecho que ya lo sabe, pero yo también quiero decírselo.

Tiene el buen gusto de hacerse la nueva.

– ¿Y qué dice ella?

– No quiere.

– A lo mejor necesita tiempo, ¿no?

Nos quedamos las dos pensando.

– ¿Me lo estás contando para que te diga cómo convencerla?

– Supongo que si lo tenemos, tú serás la madrina, así que te informo ya.

Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

– Qué.

– Nada, solo que miro cómo ha pasado todo y no me lo creo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

– ¿Y quieres que se llame Adèle?, dice ella.

– Sí.

– ¿Y que tenga sus ojos y su pelo, y su boca?

– Sí.

Nos reímos.

– ¿Y cómo se hace eso? ¿Cogen la información de su óvulo y la meten en el tuyo?

Arrugo la nariz.

– Algo así.

– ¿Y entonces sale una niña preciosa con tus rizos castaños y sus ojos verdes?

– Supongo.

Ella se queda pensativa.

– ¿Y no quieres también mi información genética? La niña saldrá un poco bajita, pero será graciosa.

Lo dice en broma y en serio a la vez.

Adèle vuelve a la mesa.

– ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Céline y yo nos miramos.

– Nada importante. Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

– ¿Café?, dice la camarera.

– Vodka con hielo, dice Céline.

Eso no lo esperábamos, tampoco la camarera, que sigue esperando a ver qué queremos.

– Yo un café. ¿Y tú?

– Un café.

– Dos cafés y un vodka con hielo.

La mujer se va con el pedido y Adèle mira a Céline con la boca abierta:

– ¿Un vodka con hielo?, ¿qué te pasa?

– Necesito un buen chute.

Por la noche, en la cama, Adèle tiene su cara vuelta hacia mí y susurra.

– Ha sido muy raro. ¿No te parece?

Está tan cerca que siento su aliento en mi frente.

Sé de qué está hablando. A mí también me ha parecido raro lo de la comida. Raro, pero cómodo, raro, pero cálido.

– ¿Qué es raro?, pregunto.

– Que tú y Céline estuvieran sincronizadas.

Me río.

– En serio. Fue muy extraño. Y luego pidió un vodka...

– Estaba eufórica.

– ¿Y por qué estaba eufórica?

– No sé. Tú la conoces mejor. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

Adèle no responde. Y entonces me lanzo:

– Cuéntame cómo empezó tu relación con Céline. Me gustaría saber qué te gustaba de ella, quién empezó a coquetear.

Después de unos segundos de duda, Adèle empieza a contarme:

– Me gustaba su humor. Y sus ojos también me gustaban. Risueños. Tiene esa mirada cálida que te abraza. Y me gustaba su inteligencia. Yo no sabía nada de la vida, pero me daba cuenta de que ella era inteligente.

Yo estoy callada, escuchándola. He pulsado alguna tecla oculta que me permite acceder a su interior. No pienso interrumpirla, quiero saberlo todo.

– Creo que fui yo la que empezó a coquetear. Yo era solo una niña. Es decir, solo tenía dieciocho, pero notaba que cuando la miraba, ella se ruborizaba, y me gustaba eso. Me gustaba que fuera tan fácil dejarla sin palabras, dejar sin palabras a alguien tan inteligente, solo con mirarla.


	25. Chapter 25

“Céline tenía 28 y yo tenía dieciocho años cuando empezamos, me lleva diez años y casi dos meses. _Lirios de agua_ se estrenó en agosto de 2007 y empezamos a salir en septiembre. Fue todo muy rápido, pero casi no nos separamos durante el año que duró el rodaje y la promoción de la película, así que cuando llegó septiembre llevábamos un año yendo juntas a todas partes y viviendo juntas muchas experiencias. Ella empezaba su carrera nada menos, y para mí, que la retomaba, aquel era el verdadero comienzo.

Me gustaba verla dirigir. Aunque era tímida, era fuerte, no se dejaba llevar por nadie, sino que ella los llevaba a todos sin que se dieran cuenta. Verla trabajar fue como una catarsis, significaba que yo podía también dirigir mi mundo si me lo proponía y, teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia anterior, eso era lo que más necesitaba, sentirme segura y sentir que podía dirigir mi vida.

Era todo excitante y divertido: Proyecciones, festivales, premios, fiestas. Me convertí en su sombra y ella en la mía. Como yo era muy joven, ella adoptó el papel de tutora de algún modo y a mí me gustaba dejarme llevar porque sabía como tratar a la gente, siempre con respeto. Además era (y es) muy divertida. Así que me sentía muy bien a su lado y pensaba que aquella película era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Hablábamos mucho, sobre todo yo, que en seguida me convertí en el centro de atención. Me colocó en el centro de su vida. Me hacía sentir una persona adulta y me hacía sentir importante. Nunca despreció mis opiniones y seguramente dije muchas tonterías.

Aquel domingo de septiembre, me invitó a ir al cine, a ver Private Property, de Isabelle Huppert. Y durante la película puse mi mano en su pierna. Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba. Me había pasado toda la película pensando: “ahora”, sin atreverme a hacerlo. Cuando lo hice, ella me cogió la mano y no me la soltó el resto de la tarde. Me acompañó a casa y nos despedimos con un beso. Nuestro primer beso. Recuerdo que al entrar en casa me apoyé en la puerta y mi madre me dijo “¿estás bien, cariño?”.

Ahora pienso que fue muy valiente al permitirse vivir nuestro amor, un amor tan incierto. Pero me costó que confiara: tenía miedo porque yo era una niña. Era muy infantil en realidad y dejarme entrar en su corazón era un riesgo porque yo podía ponerlo patas arriba. Me decía: me está pasando como a Marie, la protagonista de Lirios de Agua, pero con la diferencia de que Marie tenía quince y ella veintiocho.

Pero ocurrió. Se enamoró de mí y ya no hubo marcha atrás. Ahora pienso que mi amor nunca estuvo a la altura. Me enamoré de ella poco a poco y fue un amor bello, pero hice lo que me dio la gana, actué como si tuviera quince años. Era infantil, caprichosa, “eres como los dioses del Olimpo”, me decía. La hice sufrir mucho porque ella notaba que no me tenía del todo y que nunca me tendría totalmente.

Una noche que la hice llorar me dijo: estoy arrepintiéndome. Me dolió mucho que dijera eso porque yo la quería, pero tenía razón: no sabía quererla y me dolía hacerle daño.

Y poco a poco, empecé a verla como a una amiga o una madre y ya no pudimos continuar. En 2015 rompimos. Llegué a casa ese día con un nudo en el estómago. Me enfermé. Pero, aunque lo había estado retrasando, sabía que nada iba a cambiar. Le dije que ya no podíamos seguir juntas. Que la quería con toda mi alma, pero que necesitaba seguir mi camino. Ella se derrumbó. Nunca la había visto así. Estaba perdida. Seguía enamorada de mí. Recuerdo perfectamente su mirada, la tengo grabada en mi memoria. No era decepción ni sorpresa. Era una mirada que en realidad estaba contemplando lo que ya sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

No sé qué es el amor en realidad.”

Adèle terminó de hablar. Yo había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, llorando delante de sus ojos, pero como era de noche y estaba la luz apagada, no me veía.

Lo imaginé todo tan claramente... Céline hace diez años, joven y madura, empezando a salir con la joven e infantil Adèle. Podía imaginar cómo le temblaban las manos y, al dejarla en la puerta de casa, había regresado a la suya flotando en una nube y aterrada. Podía imaginar cómo había pasado la noche en vela pensando en lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. Algo que ya era irremediable. ¿Era Adèle su primera mujer? Imagino que no. Pero desde luego se convirtió en su primer amor.

Porque la adolescencia de Céline fue en una época que ahora parece muy lejana. Cuando la heterosexualidad parecía la única sexualidad existente y el que no encajaba, tardaba en encontrarse a sí mismo. El amor llegaba tarde o no llegaba nunca, y mientras que todos sus amigos tenían pareja en el instituto, Céline había tenido que lidiar en secreto con sus emociones. Se había enamorado y había sentido celos sin decir una palabra a nadie. Cuando a los veinte años ya todos saben lo que es el primer amor y el sexo, ella seguramente todavía tenía que conformarse con vivirlo en su imaginación.

Y entonces llegó Adèle. Mi Adèle. Y ella no tuvo opción. Igual que no la tuve yo tampoco. Cuando Adèle aparece en tu vida, te arrastra como una ola.

Qué diferente había sido mi vida en cambio. Hasta los veintinueve años, pensaba que era heterosexual. Compartí mis experiencias con otras niñas de mi edad, no me sentí tan sola y cuando me hice mayor hice lo que todos hacían, me casé. No recuerdo haberme enamorado de una chica antes de Adèle. Nunca flirteé con ninguna amiga ni ellas conmigo, y si lo hicimos, no le dimos la importancia que merecía. Cuando llegó Adèle, faltaba un mes para que yo cumpliera los 30. Parece que Adèle es algo te ocurre a los veintitantos.

Que me contara su historia de amor me asustaba, pero también me hacía sentir importante en su vida. Aun así, tuve pesadillas. Soñé que ella también se cansaría de mí y llegaría una tarde con un nudo en el estómago a decirme que amaba a otra. Soñé incluso qué hora era, cómo iba vestida, las palabras exactas que ella me decía. Soñé que caía al suelo doblada como si me hubiera disparado en el estómago.

Me desperté tarde al día siguiente. Ella me despertó.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– No he dormido bien.

Y mientras ella me hablaba y nos vestíamos, yo pensaba que ya no éramos las mismas que se habían ido a dormir la noche anterior. Las dos hemos cambiado un poco desde anoche. “Los otros nos devuelven a un sentido diferente de nosotros mismos, ya que nos convertimos en un poco de lo que creen que somos", dice Alain de Botton.

Desayunamos las tres en el comedor del hotel y las tres parecíamos haber pasado mala noche.

– Tenemos que dejar de trasnochar, dijo Adèle.

No contestamos, parecía que habíamos salido de marcha y no podíamos con nuestra alma. Céline por la mañana era incapaz de hacer chistes y yo estaba todavía en medio de mi pesadilla.

La conversación que habíamos tenido Céline y yo el día anterior no la había soñado. Eso sí era real. Y ahora me ponía a pensar en ello: me había propuesto que tuviéramos un hijo entre las tres, el que no pudo tener con Adèle. No era una broma y cada vez lo tenía más claro. Era esto lo que ella había querido decir al ofrecerme “su material genético”. Y habitualmente, todo lo que Céline decía en broma era lo que decía más en serio. La pregunta era: ¿Lo sabía Adèle? ¿Sabía ella que Céline también quería tener un hijo con ella, con nosotras?

Mientras untaba una tostada me reí. No pude evitarlo.

– ¿Qué te pasa?, preguntó Adèle.

– Nada.

Lo vi claro: en esta familia somos tres y si al final tenemos a nuestra pequeña Adèle, entonces seremos cuatro.


	26. Chapter 26

\- ¿Puedo sacarte una foto?

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí. Quiero tener muchas fotos nuestras.

\- ¿Te has cansado de pintar y te has pasado a la fotografía?

Ella está desnuda en la cama y yo de pie, la apunto con la cámara de mi móvil. Estamos en un hotel en Londres. Saco la foto y subo a la cama. Luego contemplo mi obra. Ella está mirándome con cara de desaprobación.

\- Esta foto es una bomba, le digo.

Ella me quita el móvil.

\- No quiero estar desnuda en tu móvil.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque entonces cualquiera tendrá esa foto si te lo roban.

\- ¡Oh, Adèle!

Me devuelve el móvil.

\- Borra la foto.

Borro la foto y me quedo pensativa mirando al techo.

\- No te enfades.

Se apoya en un codo y me observa.

\- Dime qué te pasa. Te has puesto muy seria y no es por la foto.

Niego con la cabeza. No voy a decir nada. Ella sonríe y con un dedo, me acaricia las cejas, la nariz, las orejas.

\- ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer cuando volvamos a casa?, dice.

Sigo negando con la cabeza.

\- Cuando volvamos a casa vamos a estar a solas tú y yo, y vamos a pasar el día leyendo y haciendo el amor. Son mis dos actividades preferidas. ¿Las tuyas también?

La estoy mirando enamorada.

\- Tu actividad preferida es comer Chocapics, montar en bici y jugar al ping pong, no te hagas la interesante.

Entonces empiezo a meterme con ella. Me gusta hacerla enfadar.

\- He visto una foto tuya leyendo en el metro. Tienes pinta de intelectual y te gustas. A eso me refiero. 

\- Claro que me gusto.

\- Dime la verdad, estabas posando para esa foto. Te hiciste ese moño y te pusiste a leer para volverlas locas.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Y desde cuándo miras fotos mías en internet?

\- También vi unos vídeos de cuando se estrenó Lirios de Agua.

\- Oh.

\- Sí. Qué joven eras. ¡Eras una niña! Y Céline está a tu lado y parece tu madre.

\- Pero no se lo digas.

\- ¿Te gustaban mayores?

Adèle se pone seria.

\- Me gustaba ella.

\- Pero te comprendo. Céline es una mujer muy interesante y divertida...

La estoy parafraseando y se da cuenta.

\- No te burles.

Dejo el juego, pero ya es tarde. Me he pasado.

Después de Londres pudimos quedarnos en París hasta finales de octubre. Luego Adèle y Céline irían solas a Estocolmo porque yo tenía que quedarme preparando mi divorcio.

El 25 de octubre tenía que ir al Club de L'Etoile porque a las 20h había una proyección de _Retrato_ con subtítulos para el público no francófono y después una ronda de preguntas y respuestas. Iría yo sola, ni Adèle ni Céline estarían. Nos habíamos repartido el programa para poder descansar un poco. Así que no podrían ayudarme con el inglés. En mi mente repasé las típicas preguntas y respuestas, y me puse nerviosa, como siempre.

Cuando salía de casa, me encontré con Simón en el portal.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

Me dio un vuelco al corazón. Le dije que tenía prisa.

\- Puedo esperarte en la puerta del Club de L'Etoile y vamos a algún sitio a tomar una copa.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tú y yo estuvimos juntos tres años y desde que me dejaste solo he podido hablar contigo una vez.

No sabía qué hacer, y tal vez no tenía por qué huir de él todo el tiempo y podríamos hablar como adultos.

\- Está bien, dije.

Podía haber enviado un mensaje a Adèle, pero pensé que no hacía falta, que solo estaríamos un rato y después de todo era cosa mía y no quería preocuparla.

A las diez y cuarto Simón estaba, como había dicho, en la puerta de L'Etoile y fuimos a un bar que él propuso.

\- Me fijé en que ibas a ir sola a L'Etoile, dijo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Es que no tengo otra manera de quedar contigo.

\- Me pegaste...

\- Fue una reacción instintiva. Desesperada.

\- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de nada.

Él se quedó en silencio. Claro que se había dado cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio no iba bien.

Insistí.

\- Simplemente miraba a otro lado, como tú, respondió él.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio. Quizá ya no había más que decir. Eché un vistazo a los demás clientes del bar y descubrí en un rincón a Adèle. Me cambió la cara y él se dio cuenta y se giró hacia donde yo estaba mirando. Se levantó y fue a su mesa.

Me quedé congelada, incapaz de reaccionar. Él llegó adonde ella estaba y le dijo algo. Ella lo reconoció, se levantó y le golpeó en la cara. Entonces él la agarró del brazo y dijo algo más, algo que duró demasiado.

Simón volvió a nuestra mesa. Todo había durado unos segundos interminables y yo seguía en mi asiento con cara de haber visto a un muerto. Adèle me vio y vino adonde yo estaba, me levanté y fui con ella. Pero Simón nos siguió. Por fin, el camarero le pidió que saliera.

Las amigas de Adèle me miraban con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?, preguntaban.

\- Mi ex.

Fue todo lo que dije. No pidieron más explicaciones.

Adèle fue al baño y cuando volvió a la mesa quería acabarse su copa. Yo solo quería marcharme de allí.

\- Deja que termine mi copa, me decía con la mirada.

Nos despedimos de sus amigas y volvimos a casa caminando. En silencio todo el camino.

Había sido una casualidad que nos encontráramos en aquel bar, había una probabilidad mínima de encontrarnos en París, pero sucedió. Me decía: no tenía que haber accedido a acompañarlo a ninguna parte, he sido una idiota. Iba pensando esto todo el camino. Miré a Adèle: Era inútil disculparse, ella no quería escucharme y no quería hablar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, se fue a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo me quité el abrigo y la gorra y me acosté vestida en el sofá. Me tapé la cara con las manos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Era posible que él la hubiera insultado delante de sus amigas, delante de todo el mundo, y por eso ella le había pegado. Yo no había podido oírlo, porque había demasiado ruido y su mesa estaba lejos.

Al día siguiente, Adèle apareció en la puerta del salón en camiseta y bragas. La miré. No habíamos dormido nada. Se metió en la ducha y me quedé pensando qué podía decir ahora para que no se enfadara conmigo. Pensé: solo tengo que esperar a que ella venga. Pero pasaba el tiempo y no venía y yo estaba desesperada, se me saltaban las lágrimas y empezaba a tener ansiedad. Me puse un cojín en la cara y empecé a contar.

Ella apareció y me quitó el cojín.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

Me tapé la cara con el brazo y seguí contando mentalmente. Pero ella me retiró el brazo.

\- ¿Quieres volver con él?

Yo estaba llorando y ni siquiera podía hablar.

\- Contesta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que me faltaba el aire y se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó muy fuerte. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que me calmé.

\- No tengo por qué huir de él ni sentirme perseguida. Solo quería dar la cara.

Ella no dijo nada.

Pasamos el día durmiendo y luego vi que se ponía a leer sus ensayos. Yo tampoco quería salir de la cama.

\- ¿Me lees algo?, le pregunté.

\- Está bien.

Me leyó algo un poco largo. Cuando terminó me preguntó mi opinión.

\- No he entendido una palabra. Solo quería escuchar tu voz.

Se me quedó mirando.

\- ¿Sabes qué?

\- Qué.

\- Empiezo a imaginarme a una pequeña Noé correteando por la casa.


End file.
